King vs King
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Aku adalah raja, semua yang aku inginkan selalu ku dapatkan, baik itu harta, tahta maupun wanita. Namun, walaupun aku adalah seorang raja, ada seorang wanita yang juga raja, yang tidak pernah bisa kugapai dengan mudah. Aku menginginkan wanita itu, aku akan berperang dengannya. sekalinya menang, akan kupersunting dan kujadikan sebagai ratu ku.
1. Prolog

**King vs King**

 **Prolog**

* * *

Aku adalah raja, semua yang aku inginkan selalu ku dapatkan, baik itu harta, tahta maupun wanita.

Namun, walaupun aku adalah seorang raja, ada seorang wanita yang juga raja, yang tidak pernah bisa kugapai dengan mudah. Aku menginginkan wanita itu, aku akan berperang dengannya. sekalinya menang, akan kupersunting dan kujadikan sebagai ratu ku.

Hari ini, di SMA Lunar Mare adalah hari yang biasanya. Dimana para siswa disana setiap hari menuntut ilmu untuk bekal masa depan, ada yang santai ngobrol dengan teman sebaya yang kebetulan ketemu di gerbang, ada juga yang terburu-buru masuk kelas karena kelupaan piket pagi. Dan yang sudah menjadi hal yang tidak tabu lagi, yaitu dimana seorang siswa yang dikerumuni oleh siswi-siswi yang terpikat oleh pesona dari pria beraurai kuning dengan iris ruby yang berkilauan.

"Gil-sama, hari ini maukah kau makan siang dengan ku?" Pinta salah seorang wanita padanya. Yang lain juga ributan ingin makan siangnya dengannya juga.

"Hah? Sadari tempatmu anjing kampung, seorang raja tidak pantas makan siang dengan para budaknya.." tolaknya kasar dan sombong. Walau begitu pernyataan nya itu tidak membuat mereka terganggu dan malah makin senang.

"Aku adalah raja, kalian hanyalah budak.. latani raja kalian dengan baik.." ujarnya kemudia. Para gadis berteriak histeris akan perkataan yang tidak mengenakkan itu, mereka terlalu terobsesi dengan wajah tampannya dan bahkan suka dengan sifatnya yang angkuh itu.

Namanya adalah Gilgamesh, dia bukan anak kepala sekolah, juga bukan ketua osis, tapi dia adalah anak bangsawan yang kaya raya yang mampu membuat kepala sekolah SMA ini tunduk padanya. Sifatnya sangat angkuh dan sombong, dia memperlakukan semua murid di sekolah ini sebagai budaknya, dia selalu mengaku dirinya adalah seorang raja. Apapun yang dia mau, pasti didapatnya dengan mudah. Baik itu harta, tahta, tak terkecuali wanita. Namun sayang, begitu banyak wanita yang menggairahkan, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menarik di matanya.

"Wanita, apa itu.. hanya anjing yang suka menjilat dan rakus uang, sedikit di beri uang mereka langsung menjilati kaki mu.. aku benci makhluk itu.." gumamnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala seorang siswi yang ia sendiri tidak tahu namanya.

Melihat Gilgamesh yang selalu di perebutkan oleh para siswi, tak sedikit para siswa membencinya. Mereka pernah mengkroyoki raja sombong ini rame-rame, namun ternyata mereka tidak mengira, Gilgamesh pandai dalam bela diri, bahkan sampai membuat mereka semua masuk rumah sakit. Bisa di bilang dia adalah manusia sempurna, dia pintar dalam akademik, olahraga, jago bela diri, kaya, tampan, walau sifatnya yang angkuh yang kurang dari dirinya.

Semua yang ada di sekolah itu, dari kepala sekolah sampai satpam galak pun tunduk padanya. Dia lah raja SMA Lunar Mare.

Suatu hari pada sore hari, setelah mampir ke sebuah cafe favoritnya, ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil melahap sandwich ditangannya. Ia memiliki rambut pirang yang di sangul dan diikat dengan pita, jenjang, bibirnya tipis, hidung mancung, matanya indah dengan iris emerald. Gilgamesh terpaku dengan kecantikan wanita itu, baru pertama kali melihat wanita secantiknya.

"Hmm, wanita itu kalau di rayu sedikit pasti langsung jatuh ke pelukan ku.. aku harus mendapatkanya.." Gilgamesh bertekad mendekatinya, ia pu. Menghampiri wanita itu sambil memasukkan tangan di saku. Lalu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan keren.

"Yo.. kau wanita yang di sana? Apa kau sendirian?" Tanya nya yang biasanya ada kata "anjing kampung", Gilgamesh tidak menggunakannya karena wanita ini terlalu cantik.

Wanita itu meliriknya, lalu mengangguk dengan polos. Gilgamesh pun sedikit terkejut akan reaksi wanita itu, biasanya wanita jika di tanya begitu langsung ke GR an. Minta di temani lah, modus lah, banyak alasan pokoknya.

"Hmm, yasudah, aku akan menemani-"

"Tidak usah, aku suka makan sendiri, lagian aku tidak mau berbagi makanan dengan Manusia sepertimu!"

Krak! Baru saja hati Gilgamesh retak, ia tidak menyangka kalau baru saja ia di tolak oleh wanita ini.

"A-apa yang barusan kau katakan? Beraninya kau menolak ku!?" Gilgamesh geram padanya, gadis itu pun mulai tidak nyaman akan pria yang baru ia temui itu.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku baru saja mengatakan aku mau sendiri.. jangan ganggu aku!" Jelasnya lalu melanjutkan aktivitas makannya. Tangan pria itu mulai bergetar, dan tanpa sadar ia mulai malayangkan tangannya ke arah perempuan yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu. Untung saja ada sebuah tangan lain yang menghalangi niat buruknya untuk menanmpar gadis itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?! Apa kau tidak lihat kalau dia perempuan, beraninya kau bermain kasar dengan perempuan.." ucap lelaki bersurai merah yang mencengkeram erat tangannya. Gilgamesh pun sadar akan perbuatannya lalu menarik kembali tangannya.

"Haah?! Apa aku pantas di nasihati oleh anjing kampung sepertimu?!" Sahutnya dengan melototi pria itu kesal. Lelaki itu pun tertawa kecil.

"Kalau tidak salah kau adalah Gilgamesh dari SMA Lunar ya.. aku sering mendengat tentangmu, kau adalah orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai raja dan memperlakukan orang lain seperti budak.. ingatlah, di sini bukanlah SMA Lunar Mare, ini bukan kekuasaanmu mengerti?! Jangan ganggu kami lagi!" Ancamnya panjang lebar. Tentu Gilgamesh sangat marah pada pria sok tahu itu, lalu ia kembali menatap gadis yang ia incar tadi, ia melihat sorot matanya memandangnya dengan aneh. Baru pertama kalinya ia di pandangan seperti itu, tatapannya tajam, mulutnya terkatub rapat dengan alis yang saling menyatu. Sorot kebencian, kekesalan dan merasa jijik. Gilgamesh dibuat kegilangan kata-kata.

"Ayo, Arthuria.. kita pulang.." pria itu menarik lengan gadis itu meninggalkan Gilgamesh, gadis itu menurut lalu pergi dari sana.

Gilgamesh sangat marah, amarahnya meluap-luap sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia pun menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Brengsek! Lihat saja kau! Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu itu!"

Setelah kejadian itu, Gilgamesh pun menyelidiki latar belakang mereka, mulai dari nama, sekolah, tempat tinggal, keluarga, hubungan keduanya, hingga hal yang sangat tidak penting yaitu tinggi badan dan besar dada.

Dari data tersebut, ia memperoleh bahwa gadis pirang itu alias Arthuria Pendragon adalah siswi di SMA Chaldea yang merupakan sekolah elit sama dengan Lunar Mare. Dan yang paling mengagetkan, ternyata ia juga di juluki raja di sekolahnya. Gilgamesh pun menjadi tertarik dengan gadis ini, ia mengambil kembali ambisi untuk mendapatkannya.

Lalu pria kurang ajar itu, Emiya Shiro. Hanya siswa biasa, tidak ada yang menonjol darinya kecuali dari sifatnya yang suka menolong. Hubungan mereka berdua bisa dibilang sahabat karena sering main bersama, Gilgamesh pun lega lalu menyingkirkan lelaki itu dari pikirannya. Setidaknya lelaki itu tidaklah saingan yang sepadan dengannya.

~~o0o~~

Esok harinya, setelah pulang dari sekolah ia pun berencana menemui Arthuria di cafe favoritnya yang ternyata sama dengan pilihannya. Namun di tengah jalan ia telah di kepung oleh pasukan-pasukan siswi yang naksir padanya.

"Gil-sama, apa hari ini kau mau pergi karaoke dengan kami?" Ujar mereka. Gilgamesh mulai muak melihat wanita liar ini, ia pun mendorong mereka dari jalannya.

"Minggir, dasar wanita jalang.." ujarnya kasar.

"Kyaa badass sekali!" Teriak mereka kegirangan, mereka sangat menyukai sifat kadar lelaki ini.

"Gilgamesh-sama, izinkan aku ikut denganmu.."

Gilgamesh pun berbalik menatap wanita yang baru saja bicara itu.

"Ingat ya! Aku sudah bosan dengan kalian para anjing kampung! Kalian itu seperti parasit jika ikut berjalan denganku, jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!" Dan akhirnya mereka tidak mengikuti Gilgamesh, mereka hanya melihat sang raja yang mempesona itu dari jauh dan masih memuji-muji keanggunannya.

Gilgamesh pun sampai ke cafe tanpa stalker, ia menghela nafas lega. Ia mengambil kursi favoritnya, yaitu di sudut blakang dekat jendela. Lalu memesan parfait kesukaannya kepada pelayan, ia melahap ice cream itu sambil menunggu kedatangan orang yang ia temui.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sang pujaan sudah menampakkan pucuk hidungnya di depan cafe, Gilgamesh senang tak terkira. Arthuria duduk di arah jam 10 darinya, sepertinya ia tidak tahu Gilgamesh berada disana. Pria beriris ruby ini memilih untuk menunggu timing yang tepat untuk menemuinya, ia tahu pasti Arthuria akan kaget melihatnya karena benci akan perbuatannya kemarin lalu memilih untuk pergi dari sini.

'Sial.. andai kemarin aku tidak termakan emosi dan tidak beniat menamparnya, pasti akan lebih mudah mendekatinya.. brengsek.." rutuknya dalam hati. Ia memikirkan berbagai cara untuk minta maaf padanya, tapi ia paling benci jika harus minta maaf. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah memohon kepada seseorang apalagi memohon maaf, ogahnya minta ampun.

Tanpa sengaja, Arthuria sempat melirik kearahnya, ia kaget mengetahui Gilgamesh berada disini, pria itu langsung cemas. Ketahuan seperti ini di luar rencananya. Arthuria pun bergegas menghabisakan parfait dan jus nya dengan cepat, ia hendak pergi dari sini. Tanpa pilihan lain, Gilgamesh pun menghampirinya.

"Kau! Tunggu.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.." ujarnya mencegah Arthuria pergi. Gadis bermanik emerald itu tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya. Gilgamesh pun terpaksa mengenggam tangannya untuk menyakinkan gadis itu.

"B-baiklah.. aku mohon padamu, aku minta maaf akan yang kemarin, aku menyesal telah bermaksud menyakitimu.." akhirnya kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya, rasanya Gilgamesh ingin bunuh diri saja.

Arthuria menepis tangan pria itu, lalu melototinya tidak suka.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak melihat rasa sesalmu, raja!" Tukasnya. Lagi-lagi Gilgamesh geram, namun ia mengurungkannya lalu berusaha tersenyum padanya.

"Aku serius, aku tidak ingin kau membenciku.." balansnya terdengar jujur. Arthuria terdiam sejenak, menatap manik ruby itu sambil menyelidiki kebenaran akan ucapannya.

"Begitu, sepertinya kau tidak bohong.. ya sudah, aku akan memaafkanmu.." ujarnya kemudian. Sontak Gilgamesh senang mendengarnya.

"Ya, anggap saja sekarang kita impas, anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu dan kau pun tidak akan merasa bersalah padaku, aku pun juga tidak akan membencimu.. mulai sekarang mari kita tidak bertingkah seolah-olah tidak pernah bertemu.. dan jangan temui aku lagi"

Rasa senang itu luntur seketika, Gilgamesh merasa tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini lagi.

"Aku menolak, aku tetap akan menemuimu.. aku senang kau mau memaafkanku, tapi aku tidak mau kau melupakanku! Ingat ini baik-baik, aku terus menemuimu!"

Arthuria kaget akan jawabannya. Jujur, ia telah tahu tentang lelaki ini dari awal, terutama tentang sikapnya yang angkuh, kejam dan sombong itu. Ia telah bertekad tidak mau berurusan dengan pria sepertinya. Sekarang pria ity malah ngotot ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Kalau kau menemuiku lagi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang membutuhkan maaf darimu!"

"Atau kau mau aku benci?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengubah rasa benci itu menjadi suka!"

Arthuria seperti di pukul mundur oleh lelaki ini, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Lalu ia pun mengendus kesal dan kembali duduk di kursinya, menikmati kembali parfaitnya dengan santai.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli lagi.." Arthuria menyerah, Gilgamesh seperti mengibarkan bendera kemenangan.

"Baiklah, Arthuria Pendragon! Jangan heran jika aku telah membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku.." serunya percaya diri. Sontak Arthuria malu berat, mana suaranya keras sehingga seluruh pengunjung cafe mendengar ucapannya lagi.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak peduli.."

Lalu di hari selanjutnya, mulai lah kisah menarik dimana sang raja sombong Gilgamesh dalam menaklukan kerajaan sang raja Arthuria Pendragon.

 **Bersambung ke bagian : 1**

* * *

ya ampun.. meninggalkan ffn dan beralih ke wattp*t itu adalah sebuah kesalahan..

Kukira disini udah sepi eh ternyata disana lebih sepi buat pemula kayak aku..

Sudah kutetapkan kalau aku gak bakal alih tempat dan tetap ngepost di sini walau udah banyak kalian yang beralih haluan ke yang lain. Favorit dan review ya buat nyemangatin aku buat nulisnya xcc


	2. Sang Raja Es

Bagian 1: Raja es Arthuria

*Arthuria POV

Namaku Arthuria Pendragon, umurku 17 tahun, sekarang menduduki kelas 2 di SMA Chaldea yang susah-susah ku masuki. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak tertarik memasuki SMA elit ini, tapi kedua orang tuaku ingin aku menjadi kebanggaannya dan akhirnya dipaksa masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam akademik, tapi yang membuatku bisa bertahan di sini adalah karena aku atlit olahraga Anggar yang telah meraih medali emas tingkat Nasional dan medali perunggu untuk kejuaran dunia.  
Karena prestasi besar itu, aku mulai mendapat banyak sanjungan mulai dari kepala sekolah hingga para siswa. Aku menanggapi pujian itu dengan rasa biasa saja, karena bermain pedang adalah hobiku dari dulu. Pujian yang kudapat makin hari makin menjadi, aku tidak tahu entah sejak kapan aku mulai mendapat banyak surat penggemar di loker sepatu, choklat saat Valentine dan anehnya bukan cuma cowok yang melakukannya, tapi cewek pun juga mulai bersikap seolah aku ini idolanya atau semacamnya.  
"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak suka akan perlakuan kalian padaku, tapi tolong jangan berlebihan, aku jadi tidak enak pada kalian.."  
Sejak aku berkata seperti, mereka mulai memperlakukanku seperti biasa, aku pun lega akan hal itu dan bisa hidup dengan normal. Namun tak lama mereka kumat lagi, sejak aku mengikuti kejuaraan dunia dan mendapat medali perak. Dan itu lebih parah, aku sampai di kerumuni oleh gadis-gadis yang tidak memandang jenis kelamin ku. Dan yang paling parah, ada beberapa cewek yang menyatakan cinta padaku,l. Tunggu sebentar, padahal rambutku panjang, dadaku juga tidak terlalu datar, dan wajahku juga tidak mirip laki-laki, kenapa wanita-wanita ini suka dengan ku?!  
"Soalnya, mbak Arthuria cantik dan elegan.. aku iri sih sama wajahmu namun entah kenapa saat aku melihatmu saat mengayunkan pedang, aku seperti melihat sosok pangeran.." begitulah jawaban yang rata-rata kuterima.  
Belum lagi para lelaki, yang setiap saat mengajakku kencan dengan mereka. Mereka mengejarku karena aku terlihat anggun, cantik dan dewasa. Sekarang aku mulai muak dengan sekolah ini.  
"Sudah cukup, jangan ganggu aku"  
Aku melontarkan perkataan itu dengan dingin, sudah muak dengan orang-orang ini. Yang setiap saat menggangguku, ribut di depanku, menghalangi pandangan, menyampah dihadapanku.  
Sejak saat itu, aku mulai dijuluki sebagai Raja Es. Karena aku mampu membuat seisi sekolah takluk padaku, tapi memiliki sifat dingin dan hampir tidak pernah berekspresi. Sekarang aku hanya bilang terserah, aku tidak peduli akan apa yang mereka katakan tentang ku, lebih baik aku tidak peduli pada pangilan apa saja yang mereka berikan padaku.  
Sampai suatu hari  
Saat baru memasuki kelas 2, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak memanggil ku dengan sebutan konyol itu.  
"Kau Arthuria kan? Salam kenal, aku Emiya Shiro" saat itu aku sempat terkeshima dengan nya, dia tidak seperti siswa lainnya, dia juga memperlakukan seperti temannya, ditambah dia tidak pernah menyinggung masalah kepopuleranku walau pernah menyinggung soal Anggar. Dia tidak melihat sisi luar tapi dia melihatku dengan baik.  
"Arthuria ya, namamu mirip nama raja legenda ya, raja Athur.." ia meyunggung masalah raja, tapi tidak menyebutku dengan panggilan itu.  
Aku sudah lama, ingin bertemu dengan orang sepertinya.

~~OOO~~

Pada saat makan siang di suatu hari, kami biasanya makan bersama di kantin. Aku memesan 2 porsi makanan dalam porsi jumbo, seperti biasa dia menyeringai saat melihat porsi makanku yang tak wajar.  
"Arthuria hebat ya, makan banyak tapi ngak gemuk-gemuk.." seringainya. Aku pun memelototinya.  
"Kita tidak boleh bertarung dengan perut kosong, bukankah begitu?!" Tukasku sambil mulai melahap makananku dengan pelan. Shiro hanya menyeringai.  
"Ah liat, Arthuria-sama seperti biasa auranya kuat banget, kayak raja.."  
"Raja es memang hebat, tetap stay cool saat makan.. ah imut.."  
Mulai lagi, semua orang mempelototiku dengan aneh. Padahal aku cuma makan tapi tingkah mereka sudah begitu, apalagi kalau aku sampai menggoda mereka satu-satu.. pasti susah.  
"Hei kalian hentikan, orang lagi makan malah ribut.. nanti selera makannya kabur dan ngamuk saat perut kosong loh!" Tegur Shiro pada mereka. Sekilas aku kaget dia membelaku, aku pun tersenyum kecil saat terus mengunyah makanan di mulutku.  
"Ah iya deh, kalau Emiya yang minta.." setelah berkata begitu mereka tertawa seolah mengejeknya. Shiro mulai marah sama mereka lalu bergelut di sana dengan canda gurau.  
Sekilas aku lupa, Shiro juga anak yang terkenal di kalangan siswa akan kebaikan hatinya. Ia sering membantu klub-klub lain dalam membenarkan AC mereka yang rusak, dia juga anggota klup panahan yang hebat. Dia beda denganku, walau dia sehebat itu, ia masih bisa supel dengab yang lainnya tidak sepertiku yang menanggapi mereka seperti es. Ahhh aku iri dengannya.

~~OOO~~

Suatu hari, Shiro tidak datang ke sekolah karena sakit. Aku mulai kesepian dengan tidak hadirnya temanku satu-satunya.  
"A-anu.. Arthuria-sama, apa kau sendirian? Bagaimana kalau duduk besama dengan kami.." ajak seorang siswi padaku pada saat istirahat siang. Aku sedikit tertarik, akhirnya ada yang mengajakku kumpul bareng seperti ini. Tanpa sungkan aku menerima tawarannya, aku menarik bangku ku ketempat para siswi sekitar berlima orang berkumpul. Sepertinya mereka menyambut ku dengan senang hati.  
"Jadi Arthuria-sama, sebenarnya kami penasaran kenapa kau dipanggil dengan sebutan sang Raja es dari kelas 1, aku sih gak pernah dengar alasan kenapa loh.. pengen sih nanya ke teman lain tapi enaknya tanya ke orangnya langsung.." tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Tuh kan mereka mulai menyinggung masalah itu, padahal aku sudah senang mau berkumpul disini.  
"Maaf saja, tapi aku juga tidak tahu persis kenapa sebutan itu mulai melakat padaku, tapi bisakah kalian tidak memanggil ku dengan kata sandang "sama"?! Itu sungguh mengganggu" jawabku jujur, mereka sejenak terdiam lalu salinf pandang. Sial, padahal aku sudah berkata jujur tapi kayaknya mereka meragukanku.  
"Ohh pantes deh di panggil raja es, toh gaya bicaranya sopan banget kayak raja apalagi sikapnya yang dingin itu.."  
Hei.. mereka denger gak apa yang barusan aku katakan.  
"Yaudah deh, nanti kita karaokean yuk.. udah lama nih pengen nyanyi-nyanyi haha"  
"Ah, Arthuria-sama ikut ya.. kami ingin dengar kamu nyanyi, kan jarang banget denger kamu nyanyi.." lagi-lagi aku di seret lebih jauh, di tambah lagi mereka ngak mengubah panggilanku.  
"Yaudah, hari ini juga aku tidak ada kegiatan klub.." jawabku akhirnya, yah.. kapan lagi aku bisa bermain layaknya gadis biasa. Aku sampai lupa kalau aku pernah mengidam-idamkan hal ini, kenapa ya..  
Sampai di tempat karaoke, aku bersama teman-teman sekelasku bertemu dengan segerombolan siswi-siswi dari SMA lain yang seperti bertemu aktor ganteng. Kerumunan itu cukup menarik perhatian teman-teman ku.  
"Eh, itu kan Gilgamesh-sama dari SMA Lunar Mare, tak ku sangka aku akan melihat sosok nya disini.." ujar seorang temanku, yang lain jadi penasaran dengan manusia benama Gilgamesh itu.  
"Seperti rumornya, dia ganteng ya.. pirang lagi.. pengen deh punya pacar kayak dia"  
Aku sejenak melihat sosok pria di kagum-kagumi oleh kaum hawa ini, pria itu memiliki karismatik yang tinggi. Tapi sayang sekali, ia tidak membuatku tertarik.  
"Hei, jangan mau sama dia.. dia kan playboy tingkat dewa! liat tuh, semua perempuan di sekelilingnya disentuh seenak hati.. aku pernah dengar soal dia dari temanku yang juga di SMA Lunar, katanya dia mengaku raja dan menganggap semua orang adalah budaknya.. mengerikan.."  
Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan topik teman-teman ku, tapi setidaknya aku dapat informasi, aku tidak boleh berurusan dengan pria bernama Gilgamesh ini.  
"Ah tapi, kalau dengan Arthuria-sama gimama ya? Kecantikannya yang memukau kaum Adam maupun Hawa ini pastilah cocok di sandingkan dengan pria bekelas itu. Ah benar, julukan mereka kan sama-sama Raja.. pasti jadi pasangan serasi.." ujar mereka lalu tertawa riang. Ah, aku sama sekali tidak senang mendengarnya.  
"Maaf saja, tapi pria sepertinya itu bukan tipe ku.. aku paling benci dengan orang biasa yang mengaku raja.. bahkan aku paling benci saat semua orang memanggilku dengan sebutan raja.."  
Hening, mereka terdiam lalu tatap satu sama lain.  
"Ah, Arthuria-sama.. dia itu bukan orang biasa loh.. dia itu golongan ningrat jadi.."  
"Walah cuma bangsawan, tetap saja dia hanya manusia biasa tanpa gelar itu.."  
Semuanya jadi terdiam, lalu memilih untuk tidak membahasnya lagi.  
Setelah puas karaoke, kami pun pulang.  
"Arthuria-sama, tak ku sangka ternyata kamu payah dalam menyanyi.. tapi lumyan ternyata kamu bisa menari.." pamit mereka sebelum pergi. Tapi, rasanya ada yang janggal deh.. kayaknya aku melupakan sesuatu. Ah! Benar juga!  
"Hei, sebelum itu.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian.."  
"Apa Arthuria-sama?"  
"Nama kalian siapa?"  
Hening, mereka menatapku dengan seribu bahasa.  
"Jadi selama ini kau tidak tahu nama teman sekelasmu selain Emiya?!"

Bersambung ke bagian 2


	3. Penyerang Sang Raja Angkuh

Bagian 2: Penyerangan sang raja angkuh

Setelah kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin, dimana ia harus bersiap-siap menerima serangan atas deklarasi perang dari raja Gilgamesh, Arthuria mulai tidak tenang dengan lingkungan. Ia sangat cemas dimana bisa saja Gilgamesh menemukanya, ia tidak lagi bekumpul dengan Nero Claudius, Mashu, Gudao, Okita Souji, dan Jeanne darc yang biasa mengajaknya main keluar. Ia juga menghindari ajakan Emiya Shiro yang mengajaknya nongkrong di cafe langganannya. Hari sial datang juga menimpa sang raja es, jika saja hukum tidak berlaku mungkin si Gilgamesh itu sudah mati di tangannya.

Lalu Gilgamesh yang setia menanti sang pujaan hati malah di buat kecewa selama 2 minggu, setiap hari sepulang sekolah ia langsung duduk di cafe ini hanya untuk melihat Arthuria, namun ia tidak bertemu dengannya setelah deklarasi itu. Tentu saja ini terjadi karena Arthuria sendiri tidak menyukai nya.

"Sial, aku tidak tahu lagi tempat apa yang sering ia kunjungi selain disini.. para anjing kampung ku mulai menggonggong minta makan.." rutuknya sambil meratap layar hpnya yang di penuhi chatting dari wanita-wanitanya. Untung saja mereka tidak mengetahui tempat ini, kalau tidak ia akan gagal bertemu wanita incarannya.

~~OOO~~

Seminggu setelahnya, Arthuria betul-betul tersiksa. Padahal sudah lama ia tidak merasakan masa-masa indah SMA dan kini masa itu direbut oleh seorang pria tidak tahu malu yang berani mendeklarasikan perang dengannya, ia ingin sekali menghajar lelaki itu hingga babak belur dengan pedangnya.

"Arthuria-sama, maukah hari ini kau ikut kami ke McD***ld's?! Hari ini meraka ada diskon besar loh!" Ajak Okita pada sang raja. Sekilas air liur menitik dari mulutnya, ia ingin sekali membeli segunung burger yang di jual dengan murah. Namun di saat itu juga terbayang olehnya wajah pria sombong yang menyeringai menantinya di luar.

"Maaf Okita, aku tidak bisa, hari ini ada latihan klub.." tukasnya dengan sangat berat hati. Okita pun mulai risih dengan tingkah temannya satu ini karena terus menolak ajakannya.

"Arthuria-sama, apa kau benar-benar tak ingin berteman dengan kami? Apa kau tidak sudi dekat-dekat dengan kami?!" Tanya Okita spontan, Arthuria kaget akan pertanyaan itu dan langsung menyanggahnya. Jelas-jelas ia tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Bukan begitu! Aku bukan bermaksud begitu! Aku ingin tapi memang keadaanya tidak memungkinkan, sampai aku mengakhiri ini kita bisa kembali main.."

Okita terdiam, Arthuria masih menyembunyikan alasannya. Arthuria juga ingin bilang kalau di luar sana akan terjadi perang dunia ke 3 jika ia akan bertemu si angkuh, tentu saja Okita yang polos tidak tahu masalah ini.

"Ya sudah, kami akan pergi.."

Okita pergi begitu saja, Arthuria pun juga ikut bungkam. Bukan hanya masa SMA nya, tapi juga teman-temannya lelaki itu rebut darinya. Arthuria benar-benar menyalahkan Gilgamesh akan hal ini.

~~OOO~~

Sepulang dari latihan anggar, masih dengan kendo (pedang kayu) yang di genggamannya, di perjalanan ia bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan itu tengah di kelilingi oleh siswi-siswi SMA Chaldea, seperti biasa ia cukup terkenal di kalangan elit.

"Keluar juga kau, Arthuria Pendragon.." sapanya dengan senyum licik khasnya, padahal ia hanya senang akhirnya bertemu lagi. Arthuria melototinya, ia mengeluarkan pedangnya tanpa pandang bulu.

"Maju selangkah kubuat tulangmu patah semua!" Ancamnya terdengar serius. Para gadis takut akan tatapan dingin itu, walau takut tapi kayaknya mereka akan menyaksikan hal yang menarik. Melihat 2 raja saling berhadapan.

"Ayolah, aku kesini sesuai janjiku padamu.. apa kau kangen padaku?!" Timpalnya lalu menyeringai. Arthuria menyiapkan kuda-kuda maut dengan pedang yang siap menghabisinya. Gilgamesh tidak mengindahkan peringatan itu, ia pun perlahan melangkah lalu Arthuria dengan gesit menghantamnya dengan pedang kayu yang pukulannya lumayan mematahkan tulang jika tidak memakai baju pelindung. Gilgamesh mengelak dari serangan itu dengan cepat, cukup untuk membuat Arthuria kaget.

"Mustahil, kau bisa menghindarinya!"

"Ayolah, jangan kasar padaku.. aku hanya ingin mentraktir mu makan di restoran dekat sini.."

Mendengar kata makan, Arthuria lengah, Gilgamesh mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menjatuhkan pedang kayu itu dengan menendangnya, pedang itu terlontar jauh dari mereka. Kalau saja siswi-siswi yang berkerumun di sana tidak lengah dan menghindar, mungkin ada yang terluka akibat pedang itu.

"Ayo, kau pasti suka.." ajaknya lagi, Arthuria di buat geram lalu memilih untuk menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong, setidaknya teknik ini pernah ia kuasai walau tak sekuat ia mempelajari pedang. Namun sayang sekali Gilgamesh menahan tinjunya hanya dengan satu tangan seolah serangan itu bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Sekalipun kau memohon padaku, aku tidak akan pergi denganmu!"

"Benarkah? Padahal itu restoran xxx loh" tawarnya lagi, kali ini ia meneguk liur, restoran itu adalah restoran dengan hidangan terbaik yang ada di daerah ini. Gilgamesh memang ahli memegang kelemahannya.

"Bagaimana? Aku cuma ingin menemani mu makan, soalnya makan sendirian itu menyedihkan.." Arthuria terdiam, jika saja itu bukan lelaki ini, pasti ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali. Lalu pikirannya sudah melayang ke restoran itu, air liur nya menitik saat membayangkan hidangan yang di sajikan padanya.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu.. ingat ya! Aku hanya menemani pria menyedihkan sepertimu, bukan karena aku mau!" Timpal Arthuria yang jelas bohongnya. Gilgamesh pun tertawa senang.

"Ayo silahkan, kita naik mobilku.."

Tiba-tiba datang sebuah mobil hitam metalik yang terlihat sangat mewah, bahkan Arthuria sampai kaget melihatnya.

"Kyaa Arthuria-sama dan Gilgamesh-sama akan kencan! So sweet banget~~ mereka pasangan serasi!" Teriak siswa-siswi SMA Chaldea kegirangan. Arthuria hanya menyembunyikan wajah malunya lalu segera masuk kemobil. Mobil meleset dengan cepat membawa 2 raja yang akan pergi kencan pertama.

Berita bahwa sang raja es yang di serang raja angkuh dan berakhir raja es menyerah lalu kencan dengan sang raja angkuh pun menyebar ke SMA Lunar dan SMA Chaldea.

Disisi lain

"Woi! Itu Arthuria dengan Gilgamesh pergi kencan loh?!" Ujar Nero yang merupakan teman sekelas Arthuria.

"Serius?! Tapi katanya ia tak mau pergi main sampai masalah nya selesai!" Sahut Okita kaget. Nero pun meletakkan jarinya di dagu, berpikir tajam akan masalah ini.

"Ah mungkin saja masalah Arthuria adalah pria itu.. apa mungkin Arthuria yang ini mau kencan dengan Gilgamesh yang tempo hari pernah ia caci?!"" Okita dan Nero berpikir cukup keras, walau mereka sama-sama raja yang berkelas dan jika disandingkan bersama memang serasi tapi bukan berarti Arthuria mau.

"Ya sudah! Ayo kita pergi juga untuk melihatnya!" Ajak Nero kemudian. Lalu tangannya lihai untuk mengambil ponselnya dan memanggil supirnya untuk menjemputnya. Dan tak lama mobil merah metalik yang tak kalah mewah dari milik Gilgamesh datang. Okita sampai takjub untuk sesaat.

"Ayo kita intip kencan seperti apa yang di jalankan oleh raja Arthuria Pendragon yang seperti es abadi ini!"

Bersambung ke bagian 3


	4. Takluk

Bagian 3 : Takluk

Masih di hari yang sama, saking cepatnya merambat berita menghebohkan itu dimana sang raja Gilgamesh yang biasanya suka mempermainkan wanita sekarang mulai menampakkan keseriusannya pada seorang Raja pemegang kejuaraan anggar internasional yang tak pernah tertarik pada pria mana pun, berita itu sampai juga di telinga seorang murid SMA Lunar yang sekaligus rival Gilgamesh, Ozymandias.  
"Hmp! Jadi si Raja sialan itu tengah membawa wanita dengan mobilnya?! Itu memang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.. kira-kira seperti apa wanita yang menariknya sejauh itu.. aku penasaran!" Ozymandias juga menelpon supir nya untuk segera mengintip kencan sang rival.  
Lalu di sisi Emiya Shiro, ia tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yaitu Rin, Sakura dan Medusa di kagetkan akan berita itu, tentu Shiro tidak terima Gilgamesh telah membawa lari Arthuria.  
"Rin! Sakura! Medusa! Ayo kita ke restoran yang mereka tuju itu! Aku tidak bisa terima Arthuria di permainkan oleh pria seperti dia!" Dan mereka berempat juga pergi mengintip kencan heboh itu.  
*Di sisi Gilgamesh dan Arthuria  
Didalam mobil yang melaju pelan ke tujuan, Arthuria menatap lurus kedepan tanpa melengah sedikitpun pada Gilgamesh yang berbeda di sampingnya, tentu saja Gilgamesh mencoba melakukan sesuatu agar ia dapat berbicara padanya.  
"Hei, makanan kesukaanmu apa?" Gilgamesh memulai topik. Mendengar kata makan, Arthuria dibuat tekuk lutut lagi. Ia pun menoleh padanya dengan rona merah di pipinya.  
"Apa saja asalkan tidak nasi kecap" sahutnya berusaha tegas. Gilgamesh tertawa kecil, kini ia berusaha agar terlihat netral. Bukannya terlihat netral malah terlihat menyeramkan seperti binatang buas yang siap menyergap mangsanya. Arthuria seperti di ejek.  
"Hei, senyummu menjengkelkan sekali! Enyahkan dari pandanganku!" Ujarnya lurus menancap jantung Gilgamesh. Pria itu seketika di buat putus asa, Arthuria memalingkan wajahnya. Gilgamesh mengulang kesempatan kedua.  
"Arthuria, coba lihat senyumku? Apakah masih menjengkelkan?!" Gilgamesh menyunggingkan bibirnya dengan se alami mungkin, Arthuria meliriknya dengan ujung matanya.  
"Sangat menjengkelkan!"  
Sudah tidak ada kesempatan ketiga, Gilgamesh di skakmat oleh sikap dinginnya.  
'Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia mengerti kalau aku ini menginginkan nya..'  
Sesampainya di restoran xxx yang memiliki hidangan terbaik, Arthuria langung keluar dari mobil dan menunggu dengan sabar si angkuh juga keluar dari mobil. Gilgamesh pun keluar, menatap Arthuria yang tengah berdacak pinggang di depannya. Sekilas ia terpana, akan kecantikan dan keelganannya, tubuhnya yang tak terlalu tinggi namun ramping itu juga mengugah seleranya, di tambah lagi sikapnya yang dingin membuatnya sangat keren. Rona merah bersemu di pipinya.  
"Apa yang kau lihat, cepat! Kita akan makan bukan?!" Gilgamesh tersentak kaget, lalu segera membimbing Arthuria ke dalam restoran.  
'Ah bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau aku ini telah jatuh cinta akan kecantikannya..'

~~OOO~~

Mobil merah metalik berhenti di belakang mobil milik Gilgamesh, didalam mobil keluar dua orang wanita yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Nero dan Okita yang penasaran akan kencan teman mereka. Mereka pun memasuki restoran tanpa sepengetahuan Arthuria dan Gilgamesh.  
Di waktu yang sama, Ozymandias juga telah sampai di restoran. Ia juga segera masuk restoran dan sempat berpapasan dengan Nero dan Okita yang duduk di belakang Arthuria dan Gilgamesh, Ozymandias tidak tahu siapa mereka dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan mereka karena di sini lebih dekat dengan mereka berdua.  
"Maaf nona, apa kau tidak keberatan berbagi meja denganku?" Tanyanya berusaha sopan, walau ia sendiri tidak suka duduk dengan orang biasa seperti mereka.  
"Umu, karena sepertinya tempat ini sudah penuh, ku izinkan kau duduk disebelah ku!" Ujar Nero yang menggunakan logat bangsawannya. Ozymandias sedikit kesal akan perkataan itu seolah ia ini di anggap orang biasa yang numpang duduk. Tapi ia tidak mau cari ribut kalau tidak ingin di ketahui dengan cepat.

"Jadi.. kau sudah menentukan menu nya?!" Tanya Gilgamesh sambil tersenyum. Arthuria masih tidak suka caranya tersenyum, ia hanya tidak tahu Gilgamesh tengah berusaha ramah padanya.  
"Tampa melihat menu pun aku sudah tahu apa yang akan ku pesan! Pelayan!" Arthuria memanggil seorang pelayan.  
"Ya nona?!"  
"Bawakan aku semua yang ada di menu!"  
"Baik"  
Nero, Okita dan terutama Ozymandias kaget tak terkira. Nero dan Okita memang mengerti akan nafsu makan temannya tapi itu bukannya terlalu banyak?! Ozymandias tidak menduga kalau wanita yang di incar Gilgamesh kali ini adalah wanita elegan yang tidak menyembunyikan porsi makannya.  
"Ahahahaha, kau memang wanita yang luar biasa.. tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau menahan diri akan gensimu.." komentar Gilgamesh salut.  
"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu! Dan aku tidak pernah gensi makan banyak di muka umum.." sahutnya dengan tenang. Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar, semakin ia mengetahui tentangnya semakin ingin ia mendapatkannya.  
Nero, Okita dan Ozymandias masih heran dengan selera Raja angkuh itu terhadap wanita.  
"Baiklah, aku pesan makanan pembuka saja.."  
Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, yang tentu waktu yang lama itu di habiskan dalam diam, pesanan telah datang. Memenuhi meja mereka dengan pesanan tak terhitung jumlahnya itu. Mata Arthuria mulai berbinar-binar, ia sudah tergoda oleh aroma masakan khas restoran ini. Gilgamesh menatapnya sambil memuji bagaimana polosnya gadis terhadap makanan. Terlalu mudah didapatkan dengan makanan enak.  
Arthuria mulai melahap satu persatu makan pembuka tanpa sedikit pun jeda untuk mengunyah, ia sungguh senang bisa makan makanan enak sebanyak ini, apalagi gratis, enaknya tak tertahankan.  
"Tunggu! Serius Arthuria tidak mau bersikap elit di depan si bangsawan?! Ia sungguh ingin Gilgamesh melihatnya sebagai dirinya sendiri!" Ujar Nero yang telah menghabiskan 5 porsi steak lengkap dengan 3 gelas jus jeruk.  
"Ya! Dan lihat ekspresi wajahnya! Gilgamesh sangat senang melihat sisi iblis itu seolah ia adalah bidadari imut!" Sahut Okita yang sudah memakan 10 porsi tsukiyaki yang terhidang di hadapannya. Ozymandias tidak mampu berkomentar apa-apa, wanita itu iblis kalau menyangkut makanan.  
Beberapa saat kemudian, Arthuria sudah menghabiskan seluruh makanannya, pengunjung lain sampai takjub dengan selera makannya yang bahkan tidak mempengaruhi berat badannya. Gilgamesh di buat tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari Arthuria sampai tidak menyentuh makanan yang ia pesan.  
"Hei, kau tidak mau makan itu?!" Tanya gadis itu padanya, Gilgamesh tersentak dari lamunannya lalu menatap makanannya. Ia pun menggeleng.  
"Aku hanya menemanimu makan, melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang.."  
Seketika Arthuria menggebrak meja sehingga lelaki itu kaget, Arthuria melototinya tajam.  
"Dasar bodoh! Jangan buang-buang makanan! Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya yang telah di masak dan dari tadi menunggu mu untuk memakannya?!" Ujarnya marah. Tentu Gilgamesh dibuat heran, lalu lama-lama ia pun tertawa.  
"Ah! Sungguh menarik, baru kali ini aku di marahi oleh wanita hanya karena makanan, dan kau mengatakan itu seolah makanan ini hidup.. sungguh menarik.." Gilgamesh tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh Arthuria lebih suka dia diam saja dari pada tertawa yang terlihat licij seperti itu.  
"Kalau kau tidak makan, aku tidak akanmau bertemu denganmu lagi.." ancamnya seolah Gilgamesh akan terancam. Ozymandias tertawa kecil, ia tidak yakin Gilgamesh akan memakannya hanya karena di ancam seperti itu.  
"Tanpa kau bilang pun akan ku makan, jadi tunggu sebentar.." Gilgamesh mulai menusuk makanannya dengan garpu lau melahapnya pelan. Arthuria sedikit lega bahwa Gilgamesh akan menuruti perintah nya dengan mudah, namun hal itu membuat Ozymandias kaget.  
"M-mustahil! Tidak mungkin si emas itu mau menuruti perintah itu! Bahkan Gilgamesh tidak pernah mematuhi peraturan sebelumnya!" Ujarnya. Nero dan Okita pun sadar kalau Ozymandias adalah siswa SMA Lunar yang sepertinya juga datang untuk mengintip kencan sang raja.  
"Ohh, kalau diingat-ingat kau adalah Ozymandias itu! Rival Gilgamesh! Pantas wajahmu familiar.." seru Okita. Ozymandias menatapnya heran, jadi dari tadi mereka tidak tahu siapa dia. Lalu ia ingat dengan Nero Claudius yang juga sesama bangsawan dengannya.  
"Ah begitu, jadi kau Nero Claudius dari SMA Chaldea.. huh, tak heran bangsawan seniman seperti mu berbicara tidak sopan padaku tadi.."  
"Hah?! Aku tidak sopan?! Apa kau tuli?! Tadi aku tidak berkata kasar padamu kan?! Kata-kata jorok itu tidak ada seninya!"  
"Tentu kasar! Kau menyinggung maratabatku sebagai pewaris harta keluargaku! Dasar wanita gila"  
"COBA KAU KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!"  
"WANITA GILA!"  
Keributan pun akhirnya terjadi di restoran itu, untung Gilgamesh dan Arthuria terlaly sibuk untuk peduli pada keributan. Gilgamesh masih memakan hidangannya dengan santai, sambil melihat-lihat ekspresi Arthuria yang sabar menunggunya.  
'Semakin ku perhatikan dia memang sesuatu sekali, dia menatap ku tanpa ekspresi, mungkin dia tidak sedang memikirkan ku tapi apa aku boleh berharap kalau sedikit saja kalau dia juga suka padaku?..'  
Arthuria mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, mengajaknya untuk bicara.  
"Jadi kau ingin aku jatuh cinta padamu? Tapi sayang sekali aku belum bisa memandangmu sebagai laki-laki.." ucapnya lalu tersenyum kecil. Walau kelihatannya Gilgamesh adalah seorang yang tidak peduli pada lingkungannya, tetapi ia masih memiliki sifat yang sensitif. Rasanya ingin menangis mendengar hal itu darinya.  
"Ah, wajahmu terkena saus!" Arthuria meraih sapu tangannya, lalu tanpa sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gilgamesh lalu menyeka pipinya dengan sapu tangan itu.  
Sekita itu pula Gilgamesh langsung merah padam, ia tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Apa itu barusan? Apakah ia sedang menghayal atau mimpi?! Tadi ia dan Arthuria saling berhadapan dengan dekat. Gilgamesh membatu, rasa ingin memilikinya sudah di atas batas wajar, kali ini ia benar-benar sadar kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Arthuria yang penuh kejutan.  
Sadar akan perbuatannya Arthuria salah tingkah di dalam pikirannya. Ia terbawa suasana, ia baru saja mencoba mendekat dengan laki-laki yang ia paling tidak suka. Sial, hari ini hari paling sialnya.  
"Jangan kau pikirkan, dasar bodoh! Jangan kira aku tadi sengaja menyentuhmu!" Lagi-lagi ucapan menusuk jantung. Gilgamesh ingin sekali menangis sekeras-kerasnya.  
Nero dan Ozymandias masih gelut, Okita sudah berusaha menenangkan. Arthuria dan Gilgamesh pun keluar restoran tanpa menyadari perkelahian sengit itu.  
"Ah, hari ini sangat menyenangkan sekali, kan my Queen?!" Ucap Gilgamesh sambil tersenyum lembut. Arthuria bersemu merah, akhirnya ia bisa melihat senyum indah dari lelaki yang biasanya tersenyum iblis padanya.  
"Queen katamu?! Jangan sembarangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu!" Sanggahnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya.  
"Fufufu, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil mu Ratu, dan aku akan menjadi rajamu.."  
"Hah?! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan hal itu?! Apa kau mau masuk rumah sakit?!" Arthuria mengeluarkan pedang kayunya, Gilgamesh makin tertawa keras.  
"Ah, benar-benar wanita yang menarik.. bagaimana kalau selanjutnya kita bertemu lagi?! Aku ingin melihatmu yang penuh kejutan ini lagi.."  
Arthuria menampakkan rona samar di pipinya, ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang mulai bersarang di hatinya. Lalu ia menatap Gilgamesh, dengan senyum lembut.  
"Tentu saja selagi kau mau membawakan makanan padaku.."  
Gilgamesh tersipu, rasanya ingin memeluk dan menciumnya saat itu juga. Tapi ia mengurungkannya dengan mengulurkan tangannya pada sang Raja es yang membuatnya takluk.  
"Ayo, ku antar kerumahmu.."  
Arthuria menyambut uluran itu.  
Di sisi lain  
Shiro, Rin, Sakura dan medusa baru saja sampai, dan apa yang mereka lihat adalah di mana Arthuria dan Gilgamesh sedang berjabat tangan dengan wajah bahagia lalu mereka masuk mobil sama-sama.  
"Huh, sepertinya kita terlambat! Kau sih yang tadi sempat nongkrong di tengah jalan bersama si mata empat!" Ujar Rin kesal pada Shiro. Shiro yang melihat kejadian barusan memasang tampang kesal.  
"Hei Rin, aku akan mengatakannya.. mungkin ini agak egois.." Shiro menyelanya. "Aku tidak suka kalau Arthuria dekat-dekat dengan Gilgamesh itu.."

Bersambung ke bagian 4


	5. Gelar sang Raja

Bagian 4: Gelar sang Raja

Keesokannya, Gilgamesh mendapat sambutan yang kurang mengenakkan dari fansnya, walau Gilgamesh tidak peduli tapi tetap saja hal itu mengganggunya.

"Gil-sama, kemarin kau jalan dengan wanita lain selain kami?!"

"Aku lihat kau sangat suka padanya!"

"Aku tahu wanita itu tak secantik kami, tapi perlakuan dia sama seperti kami!"

Ujar mereka bertubi-tubi, Gilgamesh mulai kesal dan muak, sejak kapan hidupnya di atur-atur oleh mereka.

"Diam! Kalian kira kalian ini selir ku?! Kalian ini bukan siapa-siapa di banding dengan Arthuria! Dia adalah ratuku dan kalian tak lebih dari sekedar budak! Mulai sekarang jangan dekati aku lagi! Aku sudah muak berbaur dengan parasit seperti kalian!" Sahutnya lantang, gadis-gadis itu pun terdiam, terdengar kasar seperti biasanya tapi terasa sakit di dengar.

"Jadi, Gilgamesh-sama tidak akan bermain dengan kami lagi?!" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka, Gilgamesh hanya diam untuk membuatnya yakin.

"Huh! Awalnya kami memang hanya main-main raja-rajaan denganmu hanya karena kau tampan dan kaya, jadi kami bisa mendapatkanmu demi kesenangan.. sekarang aku sudah bosan, kau bukan lagi seorang raja.." satu-persatu dari mereka mulai menjauhi Gilgamesh, mereka tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan pria yang dulunya mereka puja. Sekarang raja telah kehilangan beberapa wanita yang dulu ia permainkan.

Apakah hal itu berdampak buruk padanya?! Nyatanya tidak, ia sangat senang akhirnya tidak ada anjing kampung kurang ajar yang berniat mendekatinya hanya karena tampan dan kaya, seperti kerikil-kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya menuju Arthuria mulai di sapu habis. Ia sangat senang dengan kepergian mereka.

Sejak Gilgamesh di tinggalkan oleh fansnya, para siswa pun mulai akrab dengannya, yang semulanya mereka takut kini mulai membiasakan diri untuk berteman dengannya. Karena niat mereka yang mendekatu Gilgamesh berbeda dengan wanita yang ada maunya, ia membiarkan mereka berbaur dengabnya. Kini ia tidak kesepian di tengah kerumunan lagi, Gilgamesh mensyukuri rasa cintanya kepada Arthuria.

~~OOO~~

Lalu bagaimana Arthuria? Ia tidak seperti Gilgamesh yang telah di tinggalkan fansnya. Ia masih menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, bedanya ia hanya tidak lagi di ganggu oleh surat penggemar yang bertumpuk di loker, atau tatapan pria dan wanita yang memanas melihatnya. Kini mereka mulai takut untuk melakukan itu, sejak Gilgamesh membawanya kencan, mereka takut padanya jika mereka menggangu Arthuria. Sayang sekali Arthuria tidak sadar bahwa siapa yang membawa pengaruh itu terhadap fansnya.

Saat ia sampai di kelas, ia menemukan Emiya Shiro yang tengah menunggunya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang akan di sampaikan oleh sahabatnya ini, Shiro pun menyapanya.

"Pagi, Arthuria.. bagaimana hari mu?"

"Ah Shiro, jauh lebih baik! Karena tidak ada yang membuatku stres hari ini!" Jawabnya sambil sumringah, Shiro menyipitkan matanya menyelidik.

"Kemarin, kau berkencan dengan orang yang berniat menamparmu itu ya?! Kenapa kau mau?!" Tanyanya kemudian, sontak Arthuria merah padam lalu menyanggah ucapannya.

"S-siapa yang kencan bodoh! Aku hanya di traktir makan! Lagian aku mau karena niatnya baik.."

"Hee.. begitu ya.. kukira kau dipaksa olehnya.."

Hening pun menghampirinya, Arthuria tidak tahu harus jawab apalagi, sepertinya Shiro marah pas tau dia pergi dengan lelaki yang tidak di sukainya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia mengancammu atau dia berlaku tidak baik denganmu?!" Shiro bertanya lagi, kali ini Arthuria menghela nafas, ia harus menceritakan segalanya tentang lelaki itu agar tidak ada kesalahan pahaman.

"Dia tersenyum seperti iblis, kadang tingkahnya sombong sekali, ia bahkan suka membuang-buang makanan.. aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya itu! Tapi.." Arthuria menjeda, ia pun tersenyum lembut tanpa di sadarinya sendiri, membuat jantung Shiro berdebar-debar.

"Kurasa dia adalah lelaki yang baik yang tidak tahu cara berbuat baik.."

Sontak Shiro merasa sakit hati mendengarnya, namun di lain sisi ia lega karena lelaki yang membuat Arthuria tersenyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia duga. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, ku doakan yang terbaik buat kalian deh.." ujarnya juga tersenyum lebar. Wajah Arthuria langsung menyamburkan sembruat merah yang seperti tomat matang.

"K-kau bilang apa?! Aku dan dia bukan seperti itu! Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi!"

"Ahaha, kamu malu ya?! Ah manisnya.."

Arthuria hanya mengembungkan pipi kesal lalu pergi menjauh. Shiro hanya tertawa kecil dengan sikap imutnya.

Saat itu pula, Arthuria bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain yaitu Nero, Okita dan Jeanne. Mereka tersenyum-senyum melihatnya.

"Ehem, pajaknya dong yang udah punya pacar.. ehem" sahut Okita sembil mentowel pipi Arthuria yang memerah.

"Kalian juga sama aja ah kayak Shiro! Dasar bodoh!" Serunya dengan bahasa yang tak seformal biasanya. Okita dan Nero makin ingin menjahili teman mereka yang satu ini.

"Oh iya! Bukan hanya kau saja yang lagi bahagia loh.." Okita pun melirik ke arah Jeanne, sontak gadis manis dengan rambut pirang yang panjang itu kaget.

"Kemarin dia di tembak sama ketua osis loh, si Amakusa Shiro.. dan Jeanne langsung menerimanya karena keadaan genting akan status jomblonya"

"Okita-san bukan begitu! Aku yang suka sama dia jadi..."

"Umu! Aku suka pengakuanmu Jeanne! Daripada teman kita yang satu ini.." Nero ikut mencolek-colek pinggang Arthuria.

"Aku dan dia itu tidak seperti yang kalian kira! Dia itu bukan tipe ku!"

Saat itu Arthuria tanpa sadar sudah berbohong pada teman-temannya, mereka tentu tahu dan menjahili Arthuria lebih jauh. Masa-masa SMA Arthuria baru dimulai dati skarang.

Lalu kembali dengan Gilgamesh.

Saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, ia menatap keluar jendela sambil tersenyum kecil. Menatap jauh sang ratu dari balik jendela, sesekali ia mengambil penanya dan melukis kan wajah pujaannya dalam bentuk miniatur yang imut. Wajahnya saat marah, saat makan, dan saat tersenyum, Gilgamesh benar-benar gila dengan wajah itu.

Ozymandias yang dari tadi melihat wajah anehnya pun menghampirinya saat pelajaran selesai.

"Oi! Glody! Apa kau terasuki hantu sekolah sampai senyum-senyum begitu?! Dimana para selirmu yang suka mengerumunimu?" Ujarnya lalu duduk di depannya. Gilgamesh pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria berkulit Choklat itu lalu menghela nafas.

"Mereka bukan selirku, mereka itu cuma parasit yang tak tahu posisinya, mengatakan kalau mereka selir saja sudah bikin mual.."

"Heh, bukankah nama fans club mu itu adalah 'selir' makanya mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai selirmu"

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu itu?"

"Dasar, padahal dulu kau menganggap dirimu raja dan sekarang kau tidak peduli lagi.. kau tahu sekarang fans club itu resmi bubar, karena mereka tidak kau anggap lagi.."

"Huh, bukankah selir itu tidak pernah di anggap karena sang raja hanya melihat ratunya saja?!"

"Heh, kau benar.. dan sekarang kau mencampakkan mereka karena sudah menemukan ratu.. dasar angkuh.."

"Jangan berkata begitu, kau pun sama angkuhnya dasar Firaun!"

Obrolan yang terlihat asik antara rival itu berakhir dengan tertawa, entah sejak kapan Gilgamesh mulai mau membuka dirinya untuk mengobrol dengan orang lain, mungkin jawabanya hanya satu yaitu sejak bertemu dengan Arthuria. Karena untuk mendekati gadis itu, ia harus membuka dirinya apa adanya dan mulai mengubah kebiasaan arogannya yang di benci gadis itu.

Ah benar juga, ia juga pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya yaitu sebelum memasuki jenjang SMA. Ia jadi merindukan sosok itu.

Bersambung ke bagian 5


	6. Raja yang Sedih

Bagian 5: Raja yang sedih

Gilgamesh menadah sakunya, mancari sebuah benda yang akan di berikan ke seseorang yang baru saja di anggapnya spesial. Ia sudah menunggu kedatangannya di depan gerbang sekolahnya, mengabaikan semua orang yang memperhatikannya.

Tak lama wanita yang di tunggunya pun datang, Gilgamesh langsung menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga Arthuria-"kata-katanya terputus, ia kaget sekali saat melihat Arthuria bersama tiga temannya yang wajahnya mirip dengannya. Gilgamesh sempat bingung di tempat.

"Oohh, ternyata kau serius menyukai Arthuria sampai menunggunya entah kapan keluar?! Umu! Aku salut akan perjuanganmu!" Puji gadis berambut pirang agak ke orenan dengan sanggul yang mirip dengan Arthuria. Gilgamesh sekilas tidak bisa membedakannya antara Arthuria dan Nero kecuali kalau Nero sudah berkicau.

"Wah wah.. kalian mesra sekali ya sampai jemput ke sekolah segala.." Okita yang memiliki surai merah muda juga nibrung, membuat Arthuria marah-marah membantah ucapannya. Gilgamesh juga bisa merasakan persamaan wajah mereka yang bak pinang di belah dua. Ada apa dengan sekolah ini?!

"Ah maaf teman-teman, sepertinya aku harus pergi.." Jeanne yang juga memiliki wajah yang mirip namun memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dari Arthuria pun izin pamit pergi setelah melihat Amakusa Shiro pacar barunya telah menunggunya.

"Hai semua, kenapa pada ngumpul disini?!" Sapa Amakusa ramah. Dan saat itu Gilgamesh sempat berpapasan dengan Amakusa Shiro dan langsung kaget.

"Oh, kukira siapa ternyata kau.." ucap Gilgamesh padanya, Shiro hanya menyeringai.

"Kalian saling kenal?!" Tanya Okita.

"Tentu, dia anak angkat pendeta kenalanku.. seharusnya marganya itu adalah Kotomine Shiro, kan?!" Jawab Gilgamesh padanya. Amakusa lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Lama tak jumpa Gilgamesh, kau sendirian? Kenapa kau di sini?" Amakusa seperti mengalihkan topik.

"Ya! aku kesini ingin mengajak Arthuria makan di luar.."

"Lalu kemana Enkidu?!" Shiro bertanya lagi, sekita Gilgamesh terdiam. Wajahnya juga tampak muram. Merasakan suasana yang berubah tidak enak, Arthuria heran kenapa Gilgamesh sampai berwajah seperti itu. Siapa Enkidu dan kenapa ia bisa terdiam seperti ini.

"Ah maaf, aku salah bertanya.. sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara kalian, yah.. di adalah orang yang paling penting bagimu.." Amakusa menepis topiknya. Arthuria sontak kaget akan penjelasan Amakusa. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Gilgamesh memiliki seorang yang berharga baginya, entah kenapa rasanya Arthuria jadi gundah.

"Ayo jeanne, kita pergi.." Amakusa Shiro pun menarik Jeanne pergi dengan menggenggam tangannya, Nero dan Okita sontak menyorak-nyoraki mereka dengan energik.

Gilgamesh terdiam cukup lama, wajahnya muram saat mengingat suatu memori pahit di pikirannya. Namun ia pun menepis jauh pikiran itu dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Arthuria, ia kembali tersenyum.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu.. bagaimana kalau sambil makan di cafe favorit kita?!" Tawarnya ramah, Arthuria hanya diam, membuat Nero dan Okita canggung dengan suasana itu.

"Arthuria-sama pergilah dengannya, aku dan Nero harus belajar kelompok.." ujar Okita sambil mencolek-colek Nero.

"U-umu! Kami harus pergi sekarang! Dah!"

"Hei, tunggu! Aku juga ikut.." pinta Arthuria, Nero dan Okita pun mencegahnya.

"Maaf Arthuria, sebaiknya kau pergi dengan pacarmu.. kasihan dia sangat rindu padamu.."

"Tunggu!"

Nero dan Okita lari sejauh mungkin, meninggalkan Gilgamesh dan Arthuria berdua. Arthuria pun mengehela nafas berat.

"Ya sudah! Ayo pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran.." Arthuria tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya. Gilgamesh pun tersenyum lebar.

"Ayolah.. setelah makan aku juga ingin kita ke suatu tempat, kau mau kan?" Ajak Gilgamesh lagi, Arthuria hanya mengangguk kecil. Toh tidak ada masalahnya karena hari ini ia senggang.

Sesampainya mereka di cafe dan memesan parfait kesukaan masing-masing. Arthuria memperhatikan tingkah Gilgamesh yang mulai pendiam, biasanya lelaki ini selalu heboh dengan topik tak jelasnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Arthuria kemudian, Gilgamesh terhentak dari lamunannya lalu menatap Arthuria.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. tumben kau mengkhawatirkan ku?!" Ujarnya dengan seringai. Arthuria pun menghela nafas berat.

"Dengar ya! Tadi kau bilang ingin bicara denganku dan sekarang kau diam saja, apa mau mu!?" Bentak Arthuria kesal. Gilgamesh pun tersenyum lebar.

"Ah lagi-lagi senyum menyebalkan itu! Berhenti tersenyum seperti iblis itu!"

"Hee, ini senyum yang selalu ku gunakan kok.. apanya yang seperti iblis?!"

"Coba kau berkaca sendiri lalu lihat senyummu yang mengerikan itu.."

"Hahaha, bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkan senyum yang kau rasa baik?!" Pinta Gilgamesh yang dengan modus nya. Arthuria merah padam, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu cara tersenyum yang terlihat baik. Ia pun mencoba mengangkat bibirnya, lalu menyipitkan matanya. Sontak Gilgamesh tidak percaya akan siapa yang di depannya ini Arthuria atau Bidadari. Alhasil Gilgamesh di buat bungkam dengan wajah yang merona.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu! Apa wajahku aneh?! Sial! Ayo jangan membuat ku malu dan tirukan senyumku tadi!" Serunya yang juga ikut merah padam. Gilgamesh pun tertawa kecil.

"Apa?! Itu tidak lucu!" Arthuria benar-benar malu. Ia pun jadi salah tingkah lalu membuang wajahnya dengan menyeruput parfaitnya dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Wajahmu tidak aneh kok.. hanya saja wajahmu itu cantik sekali sampai aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.." ujar Gilgamesh sambil menenangkannya. Suasana yang tadinya canggung jadi kembali normal, Gilgamesh lega akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari beban pikirannya walau sejenak.

"Arthuria.. apa aku boleh melihatmu tersenyum lagi.." ujarnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Arthuria. Sontak gadis itu berdebar-debar, jantung nya gelisah hingga membuat wajahnya ikut memerah hingga telinga pun kepanasan. Perasaan apa ini yang menyelimuti hatinya, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Arthuria segera menarik tangannya, jantung nya tidak siap menerima sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

"Jangan menggoda ku! Dasar mesum.." Arthuria pun memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengendus kesal, Gilgamesh hanya tertawa kecil dengan sikapnya yang masih menutupi hatinya. Tapi setidaknya Arthuria sudah di buatnya menampakkan wajahnya yang malu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.." akhirnya Gilgamesh membicarakan topik utamanya. Arthuria kembali menatapnya dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Apa kau mau pergi berdua denganku selain ke cafe ini?" Pintanya dengan wajah yang sendu dan tatapan mata yang teduh. Arthuria terhenyak oleh tatapan itu seolah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya hanya padanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ia kembali bertanya, jujur ia tidak bisa menolak lagi. Gilgamesh pun menghela nafas lalu menundukkan kepalanya, Arthuria khawatir dengan kondisinya yanv terlihat sangat sedih namun berusaha tegar dihadapannya.

"Ke makam sahabat lamaku"

TBC


	7. Memori

Bagian 6 : Memori

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak perempuan bersurai hijau daun yang panjang berlarian dengan beberapa buah mangga ditangannya, wajahnya tampak begitu bahagia sampai ia tersandung dan jatuh ke tanah, namun ia masih tersenyum lebar.

"Lagi-lagi kau mencuri manggaku ya?! Anjing kampung" ujar seorang anak laki-laki bersurai pirang yang seumuran dengannya.

"Mana mungkin aku mencurinya, kau pasti akan memberikannya padaku" gadis itu mengupas mangga dengan giginya lalu menggigitnya, setelah itu menyidorkannya pada lelaki itu.

"Nih ambil"

"Huh, dasar licik" lelaki itu menyerah dan pergi. Gadis itu pun mengejarnya.

Gadis itu bernama Enkidu. Dia sudah sangat akrab dengan Gilgamesh dari kecil karena mereka tetanggaan dan sering bermain di halaman besar milik keluarga Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh adalah anak bangsawan, ia tinggal di rumah yang mewah dan bergelimang harta, tak heran jika hal itu menjadikannya sebagai sosok yang angkuh dan sombong. Sedangkan Enkidu adalah tetangga Gilgamesh yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu miskin sampai rela mencuri mangga, ia hanya suka melakukannya demi merebut perhatian Gilgamesh agar bermain dengannya. Karena kompleks disana tidak ada anak-anak selain dia yang bisa diajak bermain Jadi mereka mau tidak mau menjadi taman akrab. Kadang sesekali Kotomine Shirou berkunjung ke kediaman itu karena mengikuti ayahnya yang berurusan disana.

"Hei Gil, nanti kalau kita sudah masuk SMP dan SMA, maukah kau satu sekolah denganku?" tanya Enkidu sambil mengunyah mangga. Gilgamesh hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Disisi lain ia sedih akan pertanyaan itu seolah gadis ini melupakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat putus asa.

"Itu pun kalau kau bisa memasuki SMA elit incaranku.." jawabnya mengambil jalan tengah. Enkidu mengangguk paham.

"Begitu ya.. kalau begitu apa suatu hari nanti saat kita dewasa, maukah kau hidup bersama denganku?" Ia bertanya lagi. Dan ini membuat Gilgamesh merah padam, ia sangat ambigu dengan pertanyaan itu.

"M-maksudmu apa sih?! Dasar!" Gilgamesh terbata dan itu membuat Enkidu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Maaf, ekspresimu lucu sekalai! Hahaha.. kalau begitu pertanyaan terakhir.." Enkidu berhenti memakan mangga, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu anak itu.

"Maukah kau tidak melupakanku selamanya?" Dan setelah itu hening. Gilgamesh merasa canggung dengan pembicaraannya, tidak biasanya anak itu bertanya hal semacam itu.

"Hei kepalamu berat tahu, menjauh dariku!" Gilgamesh Mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, dan saat itu ia kaget saat melihat gadis itu pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidung. Kejadian itu adalah kenangan terakhirnya bersama sahabat pertamanya sampai akhirnya ia meninggalkan dunia ini.

Enkidu menderita penyakit paru-paru diusianya yang sangat belia karena dari awal dia lahir tidak sempurna, dokter telah mengklaim umurnya cuma sampai 10 tahun dan sebuah keajaiban ia dapat hidup sampai 12 tahun. Gilgamesh yang menyaksikan detik-detik terakhirnya dirumah sakit pun sangat terpukul, ia tidak menyangka akan berpisah dengannya secepat ini. Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang seharusnya bersikap lebih baik padanya, memberinya perhatian lebih dan tidak membiarkannya kesepian, Itu adalah penyesalan terbesar yang tak pernah ia lupakan hingga sekarang.

Lalu sekarang ia bersama orang yang dicintainya hadir menjenguk makamnya. Gilgamesh memberikan setangkai mawar putih dan sebuah mangga padanya lalu meratapi batu nisan dengan tatapan teduh, Arthuria hanya diam tanpa bertanya apapun tentang ini.

"Hei Enkidu, aku datang lagi dengan seorang wanita yang benar-benar kucintai.. apa kau marah? Haha jangan begitu kau tidak boleh egois, aku juga sayang padamu kok.." gumamnya sendirian sambil tersenyum hambar, Arthuria sampai tak berani menahan perasaan bergejolak di hatinya.

"Andai kau ada disini.. kau pasti akan terkejut bahwa akhirnya aku telah memiliki sesuatu yang spesial selain dirimu, aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi.."

Lama-lama Arthuria melihat air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk pertama kalinya ia melihatnya sangat lemah, padahal belum beberapa waktu yang lalu ia terlihat masih gagah. Gadis itu tak tega untuk hanya melihat saja, ia pun meraih kepalanya, menengalamkan kepalany di dadanya untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

"Selama ini kukira kau adalah pria kasar yang suka mempermainkan wanita, tapi sepertinya aku salah menilaimu, kau sangat kesepian setelah gadis ini meninggal.. bodoh.. selama ini kau bertingkah angkuh seolah kau punya segalanya tapi lihat dirimu yang sekarang yang telah kehilangan hidupmu" Ujarnya, Gilgamesh terhenyak.

"Gadis yang kau cintai itu selalu ada di hatimu, kau tidak pernah melupakannya kan? Berarti dia selalu hidup bersamamu di hatimu.."

Gilgamesh teringat akan kata-kata terakhir Enkidu padanya, kalau ia ingin hidup bersamanya selamanya, memasuki SMP dan SMA yang sama, ia berpikir selama ini harapan gadis itu tidak terwujud namun kata-kata Arthuria barusan menyadarkannya, kalau Enkidu selalu bersamanya kemanapun ia pergi.

Gilgamesh membalas pelukannya erat, tak berniat sedikitpun melepaskan kehangatannya.

"Gil.."

"Arthuria.. terimakasih.. terimakasih.." ucapnya dipelukan gadis itu. Arthuria hanya tersenyum kecil, akhirnya kata-katanya telah menjadi pencerah untuk seseorang.

"Tidak.. jangan dipikirkan.."

.

.

.

Suasana kota malam itu indah sekali saat mereka berjalan bersama di tengah-tengahnya, Gilgamesh hendak mengantarnya pulang kerumah.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak perlu diantar"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap mengantarmu.. nanti kalau ada preman di gang sepi bagaimana?!"

"Huh, tidak masalah, aku tinggal menghajar mereka dengan pedangku" jawabnya sambil memegang pedang kayu yang di sandangnya.

"Huh, padahal kau pernah ku lumpuhkan sekali.."

"Ha?! Itu karena aku lengah dan kau menendang pedangku! Atau kau mau aku tunjukkan teknik pedangku yang sebenarnya?!"

"Terserah kau bilang apa, Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian saat malam, apalagi kau adalah wanita.. mengerti?!" Gilgamesh bersikeras dan membuat Arthuria tertegun. Rasanya ia mulai melihat perubahan dari dirinya, yang dulunya menyebalkan sekali dan sekarang ia bisa melihat sisi perhatian dari pria ini, ia mengembangkan senyumnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah tradisional jepang yang merupakan kediaman gadis itu.

"Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu.." Gilgamesh menadah sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah pitu bewarna hitam polos lalu memberikannya pada Arthuria. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan terheran-heran.

"Kenang-kenangan dariku.." sambungnya. Gadis itu pun tersenyum kecil, ia pun membuka pita biru rambutnya dan terlihatlah rambut pirang yang panjangnya dibawah dada tergerai indah, pria itu jadi salah tingkah dengan penampilan lainnya, Arthuria mengikatkan pita itu di rambutnya.

"Terimakasih.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Gilgamesh hanya membalas senyum itu.

"Apa kau mau mampir?" Tawar Arthuria setengah malu, Gilgamesh tentu senang mendengarnya tapi ia menolak karena ia sangat lelah dan ingin cepat pulang.

"Kalau begitu sebelum pulang..." Arthuria menghampirinya, menggapai pipinya untuk di kecup dengan berjinjit. Sekita lelaki itu membatu dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Sepertinya aku telah melihat hal yang berbeda darimu, Gil.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Lelaki itu meraba pipinya yang di cium tadi dengan wajah yang masih merah, tidak percaya kalau barusan ia menciumnya.

"Ah sial, aku benar-benar akan menjadikannya ratuku.."

'Oh tuhan, apa aku boleh berharap kalau dia juga mencintaiku walau sedikit saja..'

.

.

.

Esoknya di SMA Chaldea, suasana disana sangatlah berbunga-bunga saat melihat sanga raja yang dingin mencairkan es nya dan mendatangkan musim semi yang indah dengan senyumnya. Para lelaki dan wanita telah jatuh cinta dengan sosok barunya, walaupun jauh dari image cool, tapi sosok hangatnya telah memberi cahaya baru.

"Ara.. sepertinya teman kita yang satu ini tengah kasmaran.. apakah kencanmu kemarin lancar wahai rajaku.." ujar Nero sambil merangkulnya.

"K-kami tidak kencan kok.."

"Heee.. tapi tadi aku dengar kau pulang sangat malam dan dia mengantarmu ke rumah.." Okita nibrung. Arthuria tak kuasa menahan malu dengan wajah yang memerah, membuat Nero dan Okita terkikik geli.

"Oh lihat! Gilgamesh datang menjemput mu!" Seru Nero heboh sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu belakang, Arthuria kaget lalu sontak menoleh dan ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dimaksud. Melihat betapa cepatnya ia bereaksi Nero pun tertawa lepas dan di sahuti oleh Okita sampai terbatuk-batuk. Arthuria sukses di buat malu besar.

"K-kalian ini! Beraninya menipuku!" Arthuria menjitak kepala mereka lalu berlari keluar kelas, Nero dan Okita pun jadi meringis sakit. Saat ia berlari tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang hingga ia terpental jatuh, ternyata penderitaannya tak cukup di tertawai oleh teman-temannya saja.

"Ah maaf Arthuria.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang yang di tabraknya. Arthuria mendongakkan kepala dan melihat sosok Emiya Shirou tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya, gadis itu pun menyambut tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Justru aku yang minta maaf karena aku yang menabrakmu.." timpalnya. Shirou pun menghela nafas.

"Oh iya akhir-akhir ini kita jarang main keluar lagi ya.. bagaimana nanti kita nongkrong ke cafe yang sering kita datangi dulu?" Ajaknya.

Seketika ia ragu, padahal yang mengajaknya adalah Emiya Shirou yang itu yang merupakan sahabat baiknya. Tapi ia ragu untuk menerima ajakan itu karena ia teringat akan sosok yang selalu menunggunya disana.

"Maaf Shirou, sepertinya aku ada urusan dengan seseorang jadi tidak bisa.. tapi lain kali akan ku usahakan.." tolaknya sebaik mungkin. Shirou pun paham akan apa yang disampaikan gadis itu lalu menghela nafas, ia tahu pasti ia akan di tolak seperti ini.

"Begitu ya, apa dia Gilgamesh? Pasti kau mulai menyukainya.." sahut Shirou sambil menyeringai. Gadis itu pun merah padam.

"B-bukan begitu! Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Hei jangan begitu! Kalau kau benar-benar suka padanya,kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan perasaanmu.. nanti kau akan kecewa jika tidak berterus terang seperti ini.. kau bilang dia orang yang baik kan? Jangan kau sia-siakan.." Shirou sedikit menasihatinya. Arthuria pun tertegun akan ucapannya.

"Yang dikatakan Shirou itu benar, kau harus mengatakan kalau kau juga menyukainya.." tiba-tiba Toosaka Rin menibrung obrolan.

"Jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya, aku sungguh belum jatuh cinta padanya.."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?! Dan detak jantungmu keras sekali loh.." goda Rin sambil mentowel pipinya. Arthuria meraba dadanya dan benar saja jantungnya sudah tak karuan , lagi-lagi ia di buat malu, lengkap sudah semua temannya mempermalukan dirinya.

"Sudah cukup, kalian semua bodoh!" Gadis itu lari lagi, Shirou dan Rin pun hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, gadis itu pun pergi cafe langganannya seperti biasa. Saat sampai disana ia tidak melihat pria itu dimana-mana, ia sempat melirik keluar jalan karena berfikir dia masih di perjalanan.

'Tumben belum datang, biasanya datang lebih cepat.. atau jangan-jangan dia tidak datang hari ini? Ah padahal aku sudah memakai pita yang ia berikan kemarin hari ini..' batinnya.

'Eh tunggu, aku tidak berharap dia datang, malah bagus kalau dia tidak datang.. dia selalu mengganggu ku..' batinnya bingung sendiri. Di satu sisi ia tidak menginginkan kehadirannya, namun hati kecilnya berharap bisa bertemu dia sekali lagi. Arthuria pun memakan pancake dengan perasaan gelisah, kenapa hatinya jadi bimbang begini.

"... Kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan perasaanmu.." sekilas ia ingat akan perkataan Shirou padanya tadi siang.

"... Kau harus mengatakan kalau kau juga menyukainya.." dan juga ucapan Rin. Arthuria menekuk kepalanya malu, tak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia suka kan?! Dimana letak harga dirinya jika mengakui kekalahan pada musuh.

"Ukh.. menjadi diriku ini susah ya.." gumamnya sambil cemberut.

1 jam berlalu, namun Gilgamesh tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kemunculannya. Setelah menghabiskan sepiring pancake dan Parfait, ia pun tidak berselara makan lagi. Ini adalah hal langka yang terjadi pada sosok Raja Es yang biasanya sanggup menghabiskan semua menu di satu restoran, untuk menyentuh cupcake berukuran kecil pun ia tak mau. Sesekali ia melirik keluar jendela, berharap akan kehadirannya. Hati kecil telah mengalahkan hati besarnya yang keras kepala, kini ia merasa menunggu kehadiran sosoknya.

"Sepertinya hari ini tidak datang.. aku pulang saja.."

Arthuria melengah ke arah seorang gadis berpakaian rapi dan cantik pergi dari cafe tersebut dengan perasaan kesal, padahal ia datang setelahnya tapi langsung pergi setelah menunggu beberapa puluh menit. Apakah ia sebaiknya pulang juga?

Arthuria pun memutuskan untuk pergi, ia pun keluar cafe dengan kecewa. Namun beberapa sisi ia sadar satu hal, jadi seperti ini perasaan Gilgamesh saat menunggunya datang ke cafe itu sendirian padahal tak ada jaminan ia akan datang, ia sadar kalau Gilgamesh serius menyukainya sampai rela bersabar seperti itu. Dan satu hal yang penting, ia sangat membenci dirinya yang selama ini menganggapnya pengganggu padahal Gilgamesh sendiri hanya mencoba menunjukkan keseriusannya.

'Ah Gil, aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu..' rutuknya dalam hati.

Berjalan seorang diri sore itu terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa seperti itu padahal sebelumnya ia selalu sendirian tapi tak pernah merasa sesepi ini.

'Kalau benar ini adalah perasaan itu.. apakah aku..'

TBC


	8. Surat Warisan

Bagian 7 : Surat Warisan

.

.

.

Di SMA Lunar Mare sehari setelah kunjungan ke makam, Gilgamesh benar-benar telah berubah. Biasanya tiap pagi ia tidak pernah menyapa orang namun pagi ini ia menyapa semua orang ramah dan senyum, ia menyapa semuanya termasuk anggota fans Club "Selir" yang telah bubar. Sontak para gadis di SMA Lunar mendadak gila.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam?! Pagi-pagi sudah di melihat dunia surgawi?!"

"Ya ampun! Apakah sang Raja telah kembali ke jalan yang benar?!"

"Mati sekarang pun aku rela ya tuhan!" Mereka berkoar-koar setelah di sapa Gilgamesh plus senyumnya yang sangat berbeda, lebih lembut dan tulus. Gilgamesh memasuki ruang kelas, ia melihat Ozymandias sudah dulu datang darinya dan refleks menyapanya, sontak pria berkulit gelap itu kaget, biasanya ia yang menyapa dahulu dan sekarang sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Tak hanya itu, Gilgamesh juga menyapa seluruh siswa yang berada di kelasnya, termasuk mantan fansclubnya juga.

"Woi woi Glody! Kau kerasukan setan apa sampai mau menyapa mantan selirmu seniat itu?!" Tanya Ozymandias heran. Gilgamesh hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hei kau tahu?! Kemarin Arthuria menciumku.. dia yang menciumku! Efek ciumannya pasti yang memabukkanku pagi ini.." ujarnya sambil meraba pipinya dengan wajah yang memerah. Ozy bergidik ngeri, kemana perginya kharisma yang di miliki anak bangsawan besar ini?! Sampai mengkhayal dan membuat cerita yang mengada-ada.

"Hei.. padahal kemarin dia masih cuek padamu dan di hari yang sama ia menciummu? Aku benci dangan lelaki yang pembohong! Kau tahu?!" Tukasnya sambil terkekeh mengejek, membuat Gilgamesh sedikit kesal seolah diremehkan. Melihat raut kesalnya, Ozy menduga pasti ia akan marah dan menonjoknya. Tapi ini tidak, ia hanya diam masih dengan senyum tak wajarnya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang penting tinggal beberapa sentuhan lagi ia akan melirikku dengan pupil yang berbentuk hati.."

Kali ini Ozy tak mau lagi berdebat dengannya soal itu, Gilgamesh cukup yakin akan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia pun menyerah sambil menggeleng kepala.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Gilgamesh pun segera mengemas barang-barangnya dan keluar sekolah, ia tak sabar ingin bertemu sang 'calon ratu'nya di kafe yang biasa ia datangi. Saat sampai gerbang, ia bertemu dengan seorang pria berpakaian hitam, memiliki kalung salib di lehernya, menatap dengan intens. Seketika ia tahu siapa pria itu, lalu Gilgamesh menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kirei" sapanya dengan senyum sumbing. Yang dipanggil Kirei juga membalas senyum itu dengan senyum biasa.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu.. Gilgamesh, aku akan menyampaikan pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuamu untukmu.." ujarnya lalu masuk ke mobil hitam metalik yang sudah parkir di sebelahnya dari tadi. Gilgamesh pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Habisnya, Kotomine Kirei adalah penasihat keluarganya sekaligus wali yang akan membimbingnya hingga dewasa. Di tambah lagi, itu adalah peninggalan penting dari mendiang orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

Arthuria menghela nafas panjang saat memasuki rumahnya. Saat itu ia bertemu dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah membaca koran dengan segelas teh didepannya,di sampingnya juga berada seorang wanita cantik bersurai putih yang diduga istri pria itu.

"Loh Arthuria, kelihatannya kamu pucat? Ada apa?" Tanya si wanita. Arthuria hanya menggeleng kepala.

"Tidak ada, Irisveil.. jangan dipikirkan.." tukasnya lembut lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Irisveil terdiam, lalu mengguncang tubuh suaminya yang terlihat mengacuhkan keberadaan Arthuria.

"Kiritsugu! Arthuria sepertinya sangat sedih.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Keluhnya. Kiritsugu tidak mengubrisnya, membuat sang istri kesal lalu makin kuat mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Ayolah jangan acuhkan dia! Kau kan walinya.. jangan acuh tak acuh begitu.." seru Iri gemas. Kiritsugu masih memasang wajah tembok seolah tak mendengar apa-apa, Irisveil hanya bisa cemberut sambil mengembungkan pipi.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang cukup panjang ke kota sebelah tepatnya di gereja sang bapa, Kirei membimbing Gilgamesh memasuki tempat ibadah itu lalu memberikannya sebuah surat wasiat yang digulung rapi. Pria itu heran, lalu membuka gulungan itu dan membacanya. Setelah membaca surat yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya kepadanya itu, ia pun mendecih kesal lalu melemparnya ke arah Kirei, raut saat marah terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa mereka kira aku ini anak yang patuh sampai masa depanku pun seenaknya diatur-atur begini?! Bahkan saat mereka mati pun aku masih di kekang seperti ini?! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak ingin menurutinya!" Bentaknya pada Kirei. Pria paruh baya itu hanya mengangkat bahu, menyimpan gulungan itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Itu adalah pesan terakhir mereka, jadi kau harus menurutinya sebagai calon kepala keluarga"

"Aku tolak! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan memaksamu, Gilgamesh!" Ucap Kirei dengan senyum liciknya. Gilgamesh hanya mendecih lalu keluar gereja dengan kesal, sembari menendang apa yang menghadang di jalannya.

"Jangan bercanda! Siapapun juga tidak akan pernah bisa menganggu kehidupanku yang bebas ini!"

Gilgamesh pergi dengan membawa mobil yang di bawa Kirei sendiri. Ia mempercepat laju mobil untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya, sesekali ia kehilangan konsentrasi dan hampir menabrak pembatas jalan. Akhirnya ia berhenti ketepi, mencoba menenangkan diri sejenak dari emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Ukh.. aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku.. aku harus menemuinya.." setelah mulai tenang, Gilgamesh kembali menjalankan mobil.

.

.

.

Di kamar yang sederhana namun rapi, Arthuria membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, menatap langit-langit dengan hati yang tak karuan.

Ia teringat akan makam Enkidu kemarin, dimana Gilgamesh menangis dengan mudahnya di hadapan makam wanita yang tak di kenalnya itu. Rasa kesal pun menghapiri, Gilgamesh bilang kalau dirinya adalah yang istimewa tapi kenapa rasanya wanita yang sudah mati itu terasa lebih istimewa? Jika saja Enkidu masih hidup, akankah Gilgamesh tidak akan meliriknya.. rasa kesal berganti sedih. Arthuria membenturkan kepalanya ke bantal, pikirannya bercampur aduk. Ia kecewa karena Gilgamesh tidak menemuinya hari ini, ia cemburu dengan Enkidu, ia sedih jika saja Gilgamesh akan berpaling darinya, lalu apa perasaan besar yang membuatnya gelisah akan masalah itu? Ia masih mempertanyakannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Suara ketukan pintu memecah lamunannya. Arthuria sontak menepuk wajahnya yang muram, lalu membuka pintu dan menemukan Irisveil berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Irisveil?"

"Pacarmu mencarimu.. Arthuria!" Ujar Iri dengan senyum lebar. Arthuria sontak merah padam akan apa yang di katakannya itu.

"Si-siapa yang pacar?! Aku tidak punya seseorang seperti itu!"

"Ara! Jangan sungkan begitu.. siapa lagi laki-laki yang rela datang malam-malam begini ke rumah kalau bukan pacarmu.. akhirnya Arthuria-chan sudah memiliki lelaki spesialnya.. hiks.. rasanya aku sudah bisa hidup tenang.. hiks.." sahutnya sambil menangis bahagia. Arthuria pun tidak mengubrisnya lagi dan berjalan ke luar rumah. Saat itu ia menemukan Gilgamesh tengah mengobrol dengan Kiritsugu di ruang tamu. Sontak Arthuria merah padam dengan suasan aneh itu dimana Gilgamesh seperti tengah bicara dengan calon mertuanya. Sepertinya obrolan mereka sangat lancar padahal baru bertemu, padahal pada ia sendiri Kiritsugu hampir tidak pernah bicara padanya tapi Gilgamesh dengan mudahnya membuat Kiritsugu bicara, Arthuria sempat kaget akan penyesuaian si raja angkuh. Kiritsugu melirik Arthuria yang sudah muncul, lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, Gilgamesh.." Kiritsugu berjalan melewati Arthuria tanpa menyapa. Gadis itu masih bengong dengan pemikirannya yang melayang entah kemana.

"Yo! Ratuku.." sapa Gilgamesh dengan senyumnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil ratu?! Dan juga kenapa kau datang malam-malam kerumahku?! Mau membuat keributan?!" Sahutnya jutek. Gilgamesh hanya menyeringai.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemuimu di kafe siang tadi.." ujarnya. Arthuria merah padam, ia seolah luluh dengan permintaan maafnya.

"Si-siapa juga yang berharap kau datang? Huh!" Arthuria mengendus. Gilgamesh hanya menyeringai kecil penuh arti.

Sedangkan Irisveil sepertinya menguping obrolan mereka dari jauh, ia begitu berbunga-bunga saat akhirnya anak asuhnya yang biasanya sangat terobsesi dengan makan dan pedang sekarang sudah mulai menampakan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu. Arthuria yang sadar akan keberadaan Iri pun mendehem.

"Kalau begitu kita mengobrolnya diluar saja!" Ajaknya. Dan mereka pun keluar rumah dan duduk di beranda rumah tradisional itu, menatap langit malam yang indah.

"Arthuria.. ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu.." ujar Gilgamesh membuka topik.

"Ya, katakan saja.." sahutnya santai. Entah kenapa rasanya ia mulai deg-degan. Gilgamesh menghela nafas berat.

"Jika.. jika terjadi sesuatu padaku.. apa kau masih mempercayaiku.. bahwa aku masih mencintaimu.." ujarnya dengan nada serius. Arthuria melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, ia bahkan tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang di sampaikannya.

"Memangnya kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Arthuria heran. Gilgamesh menatap wajahnya, begitu dalam sehingga Arthuria di buat salah tingkah, ia pun berusaha tegar untuk balik menatapnya. Gilgamesh pun akhirnya mengehela nafas panjang.

"Aku belum bisa memberitahumu sekarang.. tapi mulai saat ini kau harus percaya! Apapun yang aku lakukan adalah karena aku mencintaimu.. dan percayalah itu!" Gilgamesh pun pergi, meninggalkannya yang bingung sendiri. Tapi Arthuria hanya tersenyum kecil, setidaknya dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan mengatakan kalau ia masih mencintainya itu entah kenapa rasanya sangat lega dari kegalauan yang melanda hatinya.

.

.

.

Esok paginya di SMA Lunar, sebuah mobil Gallardo berhenti di depan gerbang, lalu seorang gadis cantik berpakaian SMA lunar namun lebih di desain unik hanya untuknya, kemeja yang tidak memiliki lengan dan rok mini berenda-renda, penampilan nyentrik dari gadis kaya raya yang belum pernah di temui di SMA elit itu.

"Jadi di sini ya.. calon suamiku sekolah.. sepertinya sekolah yang tidak buruk.." ia berjalan di iringi oleh dua bodyguardnya. Membuat heboh seluruh siswa di SMA itu, terutama laki-laki. Mereka seperti melihat seorang dewi kecantikan datang ke sekolah mereka. Gadis itu berjalan hingga berhenti di sebuah kelas untuk mencari seseorang, akhirnya ia menemukan orang itu tengah melamun di tepi jendela sambil menatap pemandangan luar.

"Ke-te-mu! Oh rajaku~~" gadis itu tanpa ragu memeluknya manja. Sontak lelaki yang di duga Gilgamesh itu mendorong tubuhnya menajauh darinya.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira ya.. Ishtar!" Seru Gilgamesh dengan nada sombong. Gadis yang di panggil Ishtar itu tersenyum lebar dengan wajahnya yang sangat cantik.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku adalah ratumu.."

.

.

.

TBC

AN: Sepertinya saya agak bingung untuk menambahkan Ishtar dalam ff ini karena disini juga ada Rin, tapi Ishtar adalah dewi yang pada zaman dahulu pernah jatuh cinta kepada Gilgamesh walau di tolaknya, jadi dia adalah karakter kuat untuk bisa muncul sebagai tunangan Gilgamesh.

Dan jangan lupa untuk kalian yang suka Webtoon untuk melihat karyaku di Webtoon challenges atas nama Rim dengan judul "Maid Cafe" uwu


	9. Fake Queen

Bagian 8 : Fake Queen

.

.

.

Gadis-gadis SMA Lunar yang tadinya sempat melambung tinggi karena sang raja yang mulai naik nama, kini jadi suram setelah Ishtar datang dan mengaku telah bertunangan dengan Gilgamesh. Saat Ozymandias yang setengah tidak percaya bertanya padanya, Gilgamesh hanya diam, membuat lelaki itu tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi.

"Padahal kau sudah punya tunangan tapi kenapa kau malah mendekati Arthuria sampai sejauh itu?! Aku kecewa padamu!" Ujar Ozy marah. Gilgamesh hanya mendecih kesal.

"Diam! Aku saat ini berpikir bagaimana caranya membatalkan pertunangan bodoh ini! Sial! Mana mungkin aku menikahi wanita jalang seperti dia!" Gilgamesh mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan, Ozy pun terdiam lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Orangtuamu sudah tiada, itu adalah permohonan terakhir mereka.. apa yang terjadi jika kau menolak?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan agar terkesan lembut.

"Tidak ada, mereka tidak menuliskannya di sana.. hanya saja.." Gilgamesh teringat Kirei, lalu menghela nafas berat. "Mungkin bisa saja aku jatuh miskin"

"Apa?! Segitu parahnya?!" Ozy kaget. Gilgamesh pun terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh miskin karenanya! Karena aku adalah kepala keluarga keluargaku!" Lelaki sangat ambisius sambil mengepal tangannya ke udara. Ozy hanya diam beribu bahasa.

"Hoo~ jadi kau akan membatalkan pertunangan kita?! Gilgamesh.." tiba-tiba saja wanita bersuarai hitam memeluk Gilgamesh dari belakang, pria itu hanya diam tidak mengubrisnya.

"Kau tahu kan akibat menolakku, Kirei akan mencabut seluruh warisan orangtuamu dan menendangmu dari keluargamu.. jadi jangan coba-coba ya sayang.." ujar Ishtar dengan senyum liciknya. Ozy hanya bengong melihat tingkah mereka, dalam hati ia juga ingin diperlakukan seperti Gilgamesh. Pria bersurai pirang itu pun menyingkirkan tangan Ishtar yang melingkar di lehernya, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Memangnya kau siapa beraninya menyentuhku! Pergi! Wajah busukmu merusak pemandangan!" Ujarnya kasar sekali, Dan Ishtar pun mengerut alis tidak suka dengan ucapannya.

"Memangnya aku siapa?! Aku adalah putri bangsawan terpandang yang lebih berpengaruh dari keluargamu itu! Aku bisa saja menarik seluruh kekayaanmu sekarang.." Ishtar balik mengancam, Gilgamesh masih menatapnya dengan sorot kebencian.

"Cih! Jujur saja kau cantiknya dari mana?! Wajah rempong seperti kuali penyok yang merusak mata!"

"Diam! Dasar lelaki bejat! Tampangmu juga jelek banget kayak anjing lusuh yang belum di beri makan sama majikannya!"

"Kalau begitu jangan menikah denganku! Cari yang lebih baik dariku!"

"Tidak mau! Aku akan menikah denganmu dan dengan itu akan mudah bagiku mendapat reputasi di kalangan bangsawan! Walau kau jelek dan kasar aku akan tetap-" Ishtar berhenti berkoar saat tangan Gilgamesh sudah merenggut kerah bajunya dan mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dengan tangannya. Ia pun tersenyum licik.

"Kalau begitu.. setelah kita menikah, apa kau mau setiap malam aku mengikatmu dan mencambukmu, memukul perutmu hingga kau kencing, lalu melukis tubuhmu dengan lilin panas?" Ujarnya dengan nada yang mencekam. Ishtar pucat pasi.

"A-apa yang kau maksud?!-"

"Ya, aku akan melakukan hal itu jika kau menjadi istriku.." bisik Gilgamesh lalu menjilati bibir bawahnya seolah ia sangat menantikan hal itu. Ishtar terbata-bata takut hingga air matanya mulai jatuh, ia pun mendorong Gilgamesh hingga ia lepas dari cengkramannya.

"PERGI DARIKU KAU MASOCIST!" teriaknya dan lari. Gilgamesh pun menghela nafas berat akhirnya Ishtar pergi.

"Hei, apa benar kau akan memperlakukan istrimu seperti itu? Jika Arthuria yang menjadi istrimu pun?" Tanya Ozy yang dari tadi menyimak. Gilgamesh pun terkekeh pelan.

"Mana mungkin, aku hanya bercanda.. haha" Ozy sempat dibuat cemas saat Gilgamesh mengancam Ishtar tadi, sungguh menakutkan pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari menghampiri hari yang berat itu, Gilgamesh seperti biasa menemui Arthuria di kafe biasa. Kali ini mereka bertemu dengan lancar.

"Hai, bagaimana sekolamu?" Tanya Arthuria dengan senyum. Gilgamesh merah padam, akhirnya Arthuria mengajaknya bicara duluan. Ini menunjukkan bahwa perkembangan hubungan mereka mulai baik.

"Biasa saja, tapi jika ada kamu di sana mungkin akan sangat menarik.." jawabnya masih dengan nada sombongnya. Arthuria pun tertawa kecil.

Obrolan mereka santai dan berjalan mulus, walau sesekali Arthuria kesal akan betapa sombongnya Gilgamesh membanggakan status dan kekayaannya. Namun jauh dari tempat mereka, ternyata Ishtar menguntit Gilgamesh sampai kedalam kafe dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Perempuan itu di buat kesal setengah mati.

"Lelaki itu! Dia bersikap baik kepada perempuan lain! Menjijikkan! Sikapnya yang sangat baik pada wanita itu membuatku geli! Huh!" Gumamnya. Saat ia merutuk sendiri, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan kafe berkuliat gelap dan bersurai putih mengantarkan segelas teh dengan cake sesuai pesanan gadis itu. Ia menatap Ishtar dengan senyum miring.

"Hei nak, jika kau diam-diam menguntit gebetanmu yang lagi kencan itu tidak baik loh, itu termasuk tindakan kriminal" tegurnya. Ishtar pun mendongak menatap pria sok tau itu dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Kau siapa?! Beraninya menyebutku penguntit!"

"Kenyataannya kau memang penguntit kan?! Kau tahu?! Mereka adalah pelanggan setia kami disini, setiap hari pulang sekolah selalu mampir.. kau tidak punya celah untuk memisahkan mereka, nak" jelasnya sambil memejamkan mata kirinya. Ishtar pun semakin kesal lalu menendang kaki pria itu dengan sepatunya.

"Jangan sok tahu kau pelayan kurang ajar! Dan jangan panggil aku 'nak'! Lelaki itu tunanganku tahu! Perempuan itu yang merebutnya dariku!" Seru Ishtar kesal. Mereka ribut sekali sampai Gilgamesh sempat melirik keributan itu, ia kaget saat ada Ishtar disana. Ia pun meneguk liur, menatap Arthuria dengan tatapan cemas. Arthuria pun kaget dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Ada apa?! Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Gilgamesh mengeleng cepat.

"Tidak ada! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke taman saja?! Karena sekarang sudah sore jadi agak sepi.."

"Kau mencari tempat sepi?! Kau tidak bermaksud apa-apa kan?!" Arthuria menyipitkan matanya. Gilgamesh pun menggeleng cepat. Akhirnya ia menyetujuinya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak lama setelah mereka pergi, perkelahian antara pelayan kafe dan Ishtar pun meredam. Ishtar pun melirik ke arah mereka barusan, namun tempat itu sekarang sudah kosong.

"Loh! Mereka tidak ada! Ahh! Sial! Gara-gara kau aku kehilangan mereka!" Rutuknya.

"Mungkin mereka pergi ke love hotel untuk bersenang-senang sampai pagi, besok kan libur.." jawab pria itu dengan senyum remehnya. Ishtar lagi-lagi naik pitam.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu! Aku benci kau!" Ishtar pun mengambil tasnya dengan kesal lalu pergi dari kafe itu.

"Tenang saja, love hotalnya dekat dari sini jadi kau bisa menyusulnya.."

"DIAM!"

.

.

.

.

Gilgamesh dan Arthuria bermain ayunan di sebuah taman yang yang sepi. Arthuria mengayuhkan kakinya dengan semangat, sedangkan Gilgamesh hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Jangan kencang-kencang nanti jatuh" tegurnya. Arthuria pun masih asyik malah memperkuat ayunan rasanya menyenangkan sekali seolah terbang. Sampai akhirnya apa yang dikhawatirkan Gilgamesh pun terjadi, ia jatuh dimana punggungnya menghantam tanah keras sekali. Arthuria merintih kesakitan, Gilgamesh segera membantunya berdiri.

"Ya ampun.. sudah kubilang jangan kencang-kencang.. kau tidak dengar ya.." ucaonya sambil mengibaskan pasir di punggungnya, Arthuria masih merintih kesakitan. Tak lama akhirnya mereka sadar kalau jarak mereka sangat dekat, terlebih Gilgamesh mengenggam tangannya erat. Arthuria merah padam, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gilgamesh juga merah padam, ia menatap Arthuria dengan keadaan diam. Suasannya terlalu mendukung untuk ciuman, tapi keduanya masih ragu untuk memulai.

"A-arthuria.." ucap Gilgamesh dengan suara yang gugup dan pelan.

"Y-ya.." Arthuria juga gugup. Gilgamesh pun mendorong kepalanya, mendekati bibir tipisnya. Arthuria gugup dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang, akhirnya ia menutup mata tak sanggup menatap wajah Gilgamesh yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Akhirnya berhasil juga, bibir mereka bertemu, hanya menempel dengan memberikan kecupan hangat lalu melepasnya. Wajah keduanya sudah seperti tomat masak hingga ke telinga, keduanya sangat malu.

"A-anu.. itu adalah.. ciuman pertamaku.." ungkap Arthuria sambil menyentuh bibirnya sengan ujung jarinya. Gilgamesh memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"I-itu juga.. pertama bagiku.." sahutnya. Arthuria pun tertegun, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Bohong! Padahal kau sering mempermainkan wanita.."

"Hah?! Siapa yang bilang begitu padamu?! Mereka yang suka menempel padaku karena kekayaanku.. yah, nanti saat aku miskin mereka akan hilang satu-persatu.."

Arthuria kaget saat mendengar ucapan itu darinya. Ia langsung memasang raut cemas.

"Miskin?.. apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya cemas. Melihat betapa camasnya Arthuria membuat Gilgamesh sedikit tenang.

"Jadi kau tidak suka jika aku miskin?"

"Tentu tidak! Jika kau miskin, aku tidak bisa makan banyak dong!" Serunya polos. Namun dibalik ucapannya, ia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darinya. Gilgamesh pun terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan jadi miskin! Karena untuk menikahimu tentu memerlukan uang.." jawabnya. Sontak Arthuria merah padam lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, namun kali ini telah membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Terserah.." ucapnya dengan suara pelan dan pasrah. Gilgamesh jadi tersipu malu karena Arthuria tidak menolaknya seperti biasanya.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap berpakaian pendeta datang menghampiri. Raut wajah Gilgamesh berubah drastis saat melihatnya datang.

"Hoo Kirei ya, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?.." tanya Gilgamesh dengan senyum sumbing. Kirei hanya berwajah tenang.

"Padahal tunanganmu sudah susah-susah pindah ke sekolah mu tapi kenapa kau malah bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Arthuria seolah ingin tahu reaksi apa yang di tunjukkan perempuan itu setelah mendengar itu dari mulutnya. Seperti dugaannya, gadis itu kaget sekali.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu.. pergi sana! Aku tidak mau berdebat hal itu di tempat seperti ini.." jawab Gilgamesh ketus.

"Tunangan? Apa maksudnya?!" Arthuria bertanya dengan wajah shock. Gilgamesh pun menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Arthuria! Aku tidak punya tunangan!"

"Oh, sepertinya kau ingin tahu.. orang tua Gilgamesh meninggal 2 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan saat perjalan bisnis, maka dari itu surat wasiat yang sudah mereka buat sebelum meninggal pun di keluarkan setelah Gilgamesh sudah cukup umur untuk mengerti, aku yang memegang surat wasiatnya selama ini.. isi suratnya adalah selain memberikan seluruh harta kekayaan dan jabatan sebagai kepala keluarga, ia juga harus menikahi anak bangsawan terpengaruh di negara ini saat berumur 20 tahun, mereka bertunangan saat 17 tahun. Tentu saja surat wasiat ini harus dilakukan karena permintaan orang meninggal, dan jika di langgar maka seluruh kekayaan dan jabatan akan di cabut seutuhnya. Jadi, kau Arthuria Pendragon.. apa kau paham situasinya sekarang?.." jelas lelaki itu. Arthuria terdiam dengan ekspresi shock, ia tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Jadi.. maksud miskin tadi adalah..."

Gilgamesh menggeram kesal, ia pun akhirnya tak tahan lagi dan berdiri, melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah sang bapa.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau menceritakan cerita bodoh itu di depannya! Kau ingin mati huh?!" Hardiknya marah sekali. Kirei hanya menyeka wajahnya dengan punggung tangan dan diam. Gilgamesh pun menjernihkan pikiran, ia tidak boleh hilang kendali di saat seperti ini. Ia pun menarik tangan Arthuria untuk pindah dari taman itu, meninggalkan Kirei yang hanya berdiri memperhatikan tindakan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wah udah lama gak balik lanjut, maaf ya kalau menunggu lama. Sebenarnya udah pensiun main FGO tapi masih semangat menulis fanfic OTP kesayangan.

Nah! Semangat untukku!


End file.
